It Could Happen to You
by sissybear
Summary: Sequel to The Family Business and A Little Piece of Me. They never thought it could happen to one of their own. Mention of rape and Graphic violence. Dark Cassie. S/J, D/J Ch.26 up.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, here's the next story!! I'm going back to my little "each 'scene' is a chapter" and it'll be updated a little quicker I hope._

_Disclaimer: NOt mine, i don't make any money, i just do it for the fun, sorry if i stepped _

_**Warning!!-- This story gets really dark with graphic violence and mention of rape! Warning will be presented again at the beginning of the chapters w/ graphic content.**_

**It Could Happen to You**

Cassandra Jackson – she just absolutely loved the sound of that – shoved the school announcement deep into her bookbag as the bell rang to end last period, the single sheet of paper soon to be forgotten in the rush to leave the stuffy building behind

Cassandra Jackson – she just absolutely loved the sound of that – shoved the school announcement deep into her bookbag as the bell rang to end last period, the single sheet of paper soon to be forgotten in the rush to leave the stuffy building behind.

"Hey, Cass! Wait up!"

She turned as she exited the building to see Dominic running after her. She slowed enough for him to catch up and grinned as he matched her pace.

"Can I, uh, walk you home?" he asked nervously, not quite sure of her answer. They'd been getting along fine as friends, but she usually walked home with her own group of girls.

Cassis smiled shyly back at him and nodded. "Sure."

Dominic, being the typical fifteen and a half year old male, was as nervous around Cassie as she was around him. He and another group of friends had befriended her when she'd first started at the school, but it hadn't been until just the last year he'd thought of her as possibly more than a friend.

"So, uh… That seminar is, uh, pretty dumb, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," she chuckled nervously. "I'm probably not gonna go."

Dominic laughed. "I'm sure you don't have to. I mean your mom's a doctor. You'll probably get more Sex Ed information out of her than you ever would from these stupid classes and seminars they make us go to."

Cassie rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling. "Oh, I already got 'The Talk' from both my parents last year. I think my Dad was more nervous than I was. He never had anyone to explain those things to _him_."

They were silent for a few minutes before Dominic spoke up again. "They're making it worse, you know."

Cassie turned towards him as they walked, crinkling her eyebrows. "How do you figure?"

Dominic shrugged. "Well, when somebody tells you, 'Don't look,' what's the first thing you do? You look."

"So?"

"If you tell the idiots we go to school with not to do something, they're just gonna go out and do it. Just look at the suspension list every week." He threw his hands up in the air, his voice rising just a notch.

Cassie just smiled and shook her head at him. Dominic had always been a pretty level headed kid; her parents liked him well enough, anyway.

"This 'Summer Safety' thing is bullshit, you know? Besides the fact summer is still five months away, the anti-drug thing doesn't work because most of our 'fellow classmates' are already on just about every drug out there, whether it be legal or not. Then all those stupid parties going on like every weekend, most of 'em don't care who they hurt or kill. Now, this whole 'safe sex' thing? They don't care. Do you know how many orgies go on at those parties?"

Cassie just nodded. "That's why I'm going to wait."

It seemed they had found something Dominic was adamant about. That was part of why she always felt so safe with him around. She never felt threatened by him and he was never pushy about anything with her. In fact, if he didn't ask her out on a date soon, she was going to ask _him_ herself.

They stopped in front of Cassie's house, both rocking from foot to foot nervously. They started to speak at the same time, giggling at their own antics.

"So, would you-"

"There's a-"

Dominic pulled Cassie's hand gently into his own. "You go first."

"I was wondering if you were free sometime, maybe we could grab dinner or a movie or something?" Cassie put on a brave face, exuding far more confidence than she felt.

"Actually," Dominic grinned, his eyes lighting up. "There's a group of us going to a concert this weekend. I thought maybe you'd like to go?"

Cassie nodded. "I'll have to check with my parents first, but I'd love to."

Dominic gave her an awkward hug, only really letting his upper body touch hers, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow," he whispered, and headed home.

Cassie brought her hand up to her cheek and, yes, she actually swooned, a sappy grin on her face as she stepped through her front door.

"What are you smiling about?"

Cassie spun around, stunned to see her father sitting in the living room, grinning at her. He had files and photos spread all over the coffee table and he'd obviously been sitting there for a while.

"Dad!" she squealed, dropping her backpack by the door and running to sit next to him on the couch. "When did you guys get back?"

Daniel dropped his arms around his adopted daughter and leaned back into the couch. "Late last night, after you were in bed. Jack dropped me off. I was a little too exhausted to drive."

"I'm glad you're home now." Cassie leaned into his side. She loved snuggling with her Dad, she always had, from the time all of SG-1 had rescued her and saved her from an awful, explosive death. "Did you get to see Mom?"

"Briefly. She had to get up early this morning." Daniel paused momentarily, tucking his pen behind his ear. "Cass, your Mom and I need to talk to you, but she's on Base for the next twenty-four hours. It's okay with Mom if I tell you, but do you want to wait for her to be home?"

"Okay, now she was confused. Last time they'd wanted to talk to her, they'd told her they were getting married. It suddenly dawned on her, the reason her mom had been acting so weird lately. A huge grin threatened to split her face in half. "Mom's pregnant, isn't she?"

Daniel's eyes widened as he stared down at Cassie. "How'd you know? Wait, are you happy about this?" he asked nervously.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Daniel shrugged, his arm still around her. "It was just you and your mom before I came in and stirred things up."

"Exactly," she smiled. "Mom had a crush on you from the first time she saw you. She's happy with you, I am, too. Mom loves me, but she's always wanted her own children."

Daniel wrapped her up in his arms, delighted in Cassie's reaction. They'd been nervous about telling her. They didn't want her to feel left out or like they didn't love her as much.

When he finally let up, Cassie turned to face him. "So how far along? Oh, do you know if it's a boy or girl? Any names picked out?" she asked frantically.

"Four months, no, and no," Daniel answered, smiling.

"Four months? You guys are just telling me now? Wait, you've been gone for over a month, it's okay. I thought Mom was just gaining a little weight." Cassie stood while she'd been talking and started pacing in front of Daniel. "Do you guys want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. Your mom wants to be surprised."

"What about you?"

"It'd be nice to know, you know, so I can start getting stuff ready." He watched Cassie pace, glad she was happy for them.

Cassie plopped back onto the couch next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so excited! I can't wait!" she jumped up and ran to her room to finish the practice tests for her finals at the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Because it's my birthday, (and they're short) you get two today. oh and i went back and put up the warning on the first chapter for the rest of the story._

* * *

Daniel knocked on her door a couple hours later and opened it slowly. They'd let her keep the locks on her doorknob as long as she always opened the door for them when they knocked and kept it unlocked in the daytime when she wasn't getting changed.

"Hey, Sweetheart."

Cassie looked up from where she'd been sitting at her desk. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

Daniel leaned on the doorframe. "I was just thinking about dinner. What would you like?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Are you cooking or did you want to order in?"

"I was thinking you and I could spend some time together over at O'Malley's."

"Didn't you guys get banned for life?"

Daniel shook his head. "That was Jack and Sean, and they've paid everything back."

"Well, then, let's go." Cassie smiled, closing her math book. She grabbed the jacket Jack and Sam had given her for her birthday a few months earlier and started heading downstairs.

Daniel just shook his head and followed, a smile plastered on his face. He joined her in the garage and tossed her his keys. Her eyes lit up as she caught them and she ran over to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Are you sure?"

"You _do_ have your permit. I figured I'd take over for your mom."

Cassie looked at him skeptically. "But you get so… nervous and twitchy."

Daniel grimaced. "I do not. And anyway, your mom doesn't need the added stress."

Cassie sat in the driver's seat as Daniel hopped in the other side. "I'm that bad?" she asked worriedly.

"No, honey, but Mom's emotions are out of whack right now, and even the slightest thing could set her off."

Cassie pulled on her seat belt, started the car, checked her mirrors and backed out of the garage, promptly knocking the side mirror on the frame of the garage door. She hit the brakes and flopped her head across her arms on the steering wheel.

Daniel winced sympathetically and rubbed her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about it. The mirror casing is spring loaded, and that was my fault anyway. I was the last one to pull the car into the garage."

She looked over at him, tears just about to spill over and roll down her cheeks. She'd screwed up her first time behind the wheel. She was never going to get her license. She shut off the car and held the keys out for Daniel to take.

"Cass, c'mon," he said softly. "You can do this. It's okay. Just start the car and slowly pull forward."

She did as he said and readjusted the mirror. "Okay, now turn the wheel to the left and back up again. You'll end up partly in the yard, but don't worry about it. Turn the wheel to the right to get back onto the driveway."

She got the car safely out of the garage and stopped, her brain trying to catch up with everything that had just happened.

"Good job, Sweetheart. Now, just look out for other vehicles, back out into the road slowly, and we'll be on our way."

It took them a little longer than usual to get to O'Malley's, Daniel giving directions as they drove, but they arrived safely with no further incidents. Cassie turned the keys back over to Daniel since it would most likely be dark by the time they left the steakhouse.

They got settled into their tiny, two person booth and looked over the menus.

"I'll have a cherry Coke, cheeseburger, medium with extra veggies, and a side salad with Ranch instead of fries."

"Um, I'll have a steak, well done, and a baked potato with a Coke."

They folded their menus and handed them to the waiter.

"I didn't know you could get a cherry Coke here," Daniel said.

Cassie laughed. "Any place that has a bar can give you a cherry Coke."

"Oh."

They chatted amicably until their drinks and food came and settled in to eat their dinner. The atmosphere of the steakhouse encouraged people to hand about and have fun and Cassie figured the public venue would allow her to bring up the sensitive subject of the concert with her father without causing too much of a scene.

"Um, Dad?" She started stabbing at what was left of her salad with her fork.

"What is it, Cass?" He reached across the table and took her free hand in his.

"Dominic walked me home from school today."

"Oh, that's nice," Daniel said, unsure of where this was going exactly.

"There's a concert on Friday. He invited me to go with them."

"Sorry. I don't think so." Daniel patted her hand and sat back in his seat.

"Why not?" she asked, fearful of his reasoning.

"Why don't we talk about this more when your mother gets home?"

Cassie put her fork down, frustrated. "I want to go with him, Dad."

Daniel flipped over the check and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "I know you do, Honey, but this is a big thing and your mom should have some say in this." He threw the bills on the table with the check and stood.

"RGH!" Cassie growled and stormed out of the restaurant to the car and waited for her father to let her in.

The ride home was eerily silent, Cassie staring out the window during the drive. The afternoon had been wonderful, but within the span of just a few hours had turned ugly. It was just a concert. There were going to be a lot of people there, not just her and Dominic. She'd have to plead her case to her mom and hope maybe _she_ would see reason.

* * *

_A/N: so what'd you think? please tell me!!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, so I decided to be nice and update some more since the chapters are short right now._

* * *

Cassie glumly walked in silence down the hall to her locker after school. Her mom had come home sometime while she'd been at school and would hopefully be rested enough by the time she walked home to talk over the situation with her.

She felt someone approach her from the side and bump her hip with his. "Hey Cass," Dominic grinned at her.

"Oh, hey, Dom," she replied lowly. She barely looked at him before staring down at her feet as they walked.

"So, did you talk to your parents?"

Cassie glanced up quickly. "Oh, uh yeah, a little. It was sort of a weird night."

"Whaddya mean?"

"My Dad's been away for a month. He just got back in yesterday."

"He works for the military, right?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah. My Uncle Jack dropped him off early, _early_ yesterday morning, but my mom got called in for a twenty-four hour shift, so I haven't exactly seen both of them at the same time."

They continued walking for a minute and, as Dominic reached over to take Cassie's hand in his, he caught a small smile on her lips. From the far away look in her eyes, he guessed it didn't have anything to do with him.

"Did something else happen last night?"

"Um…" Cassie chewed her bottom lip, a habit she'd picked up from Sam after so many years. "I had a little talk with my dad. They're going to have a baby."

Dominic gave her a sideways glance. "This is good, right?" He remembered when she'd left school early because her – cousin or something? – had had a baby, and when she'd found out her Aunt was going to have a baby. She'd been ecstatic both times, but now she seemed a little withdrawn.

"Oh, yeah, it's great actually."

He pulled her to the side, holding her shoulders gently. "Then what's bothering you?" he asked softly.

"I don't think they're going to let me go with you. At least, my Dad wasn't too sure last night."

Seeing the dejected look on her face, he brought her into a hug and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. As he let go of her, he dropped his right hand down to entwine his fingers with hers, making her smile His heart sped up at the sight; it always did, and today was no different. If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn he could hear hers, too.

"Hey," he said in a soft tone. "If they don't let you go on Friday, there's always another chance. I mean, maybe it's the concert factor they don't like. We could probably find another group activity they'd let you do, especially with more notice."

Cassie's eyes lit up. She hadn't really thought about that. She'd been so sure her mom would side with her dad, she hadn't bothered thinking of anyway around the predicament. "I hope you're right, Dom. I really do."

* * *

_A/N: I know not much substance, sorry.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay, i got bored waiting to post this. i was originally gonna space them out to once a week so that i wouldn't run through what i have written too fast, but i've got nothing better to do, LOL especially since we haven't gotten to the good part of the story yet._

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Cassie yelled as she stepped through the front door, dropping her bookbag just inside the walkway.

"In the kitchen," Janet called back.

Cassie grabbed a soda from the fridge before joining her parents, Daniel leaning against one of the counters, Janet against him. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind, his palms flat over her stomach.

She leaned across from them, smiling, even though she was still upset from the day before.

"So, Dad told you?" Janet asked nervously.

Cassie's grin widened as she nodded.

"You're not upset?"

Cassie shrugged. "Why should I be? I love kids."

"He also mentioned something else about a concert?" Janet cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Please, Mom? It's this Friday. I'll come home as soon as it's over."

Daniel gave a slight cough. "Why don't you tell her _who_ invited you."

"Dominic," she muttered softly before raising her eyes to her parents. "But there's going to be a large group of people, so we won't be alone. Please?"

"What do you think, Janet? Should we let her go?" He wasn't sure he was ready yet to let his only daughter – for that's how he saw her – go out with a boy on what would essentially called her first date. Yeah, they knew the kid, but still.

"Who else is going?" Janet asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um, I think Teri, Jordan, Dawn, Alisha, Mary. I'm not really sure."

"Any other guys?"

Cassie shrugged. "Just Dom and Chad, I think. Jeff might go."

Janet and Daniel exchanged glances, holding an entire conversation in just that one look.

"I don't know, Cass," Daniel started.

"Please, Dad?"

Janet shook her head. "I don't think it would be such a good idea."

"I agree."

"But-"

"No but's, Cassie," Janet said sternly. "That's final."

"Oh, c'mon!" Cassie threw up her hands in frustration.

"Cassandra!"

"Why can't I go? Everyone else's parents have already said yes! Dom's parents are going to drop us off _and_ pick us up!"

Janet pulled out of Daniel's embrace and stalked over to the kitchen table, letting herself fall into the chair. She flopped her head onto her folded arms, exhausted from the day and frustrated with her daughter.

Daniel crossed the room to his daughter and pulled her into his arms for a quick hug. "Why don't you go upstairs and your mom and I will discuss it some more. You're still only fifteen, Cass. To us, you're still our little girl. This is a hard decision for us to make."

Cassie just nodded and walked out of the kitchen to her bedroom, snagging her bookbag on the way.

Daniel watched her leave and joined his wife at the table, gently massaging her shoulders. He leaned down, kissing her temple, and sat down next to her, his hand constantly rubbing her sore back.

"You know," he spoke softly. "We're gonna have to let her go some time."

Janet turned her body into his, hating the way her hormones had hijacked her system. Now she finally understood what Sam had been talking about all these months.

"It'll probably be easier to let her go now, where we know there will be plenty of other people around, than stop her until Dominic eventually asks her out on an exclusive date and she sneaks out of the house to see him," Daniel reasoned.

Janet shook her head against his chest. "She would never do that!"

"She's a teenager, Janet. Don't tell me you never rebelled?" He pulled back just a bit and stared at her with a false shocked look on his face.

Janet snorted. "I never even got asked out on a date until college."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow at his wife. "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it." Janet spoke harshly. "And in my inexperience, I married the jerk!"

"Oh, Jan. I'm sorry." Daniel wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tightly. Though he'd known she'd been married before and that it had ended badly the day she'd decided to join the Air Force. It was still something she didn't like to talk about. He understood, though, he still missed Sha're at times.

"I think you're right, Daniel."

Now he was confused, his head spinning at the sudden change of topic. "Uh… what?"

"We should let Cassie go to the concert. You made your point. She's going to grow up on us eventually; we might as well make it easier on all of us."

Daniel smiled and kissed Janet softly, helping her to stand. "We'll tell her in the morning." He gently pulled her along into the bedroom, eager to hold her in his arms as they slept. He softly knocked on Cassie's door and opened it ajar, checking in on their sleeping daughter on their way to bed for the night.

* * *

_A/N: okay, maybe on wed. or fri. i'll post again, not too sure. or if i get enough reviews i'll post again tomorrow.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, here's the deal... I thank you very much for my 2 reviews, lkhoward88 and Disneynut, I appreciate it, and I also apologize, i know it's going slowly right now and not much action's going on, but it will. And because this chapter is so extremely short, I'm giving you two. And maybe I'll update again tomorrow, but I'm not sure._

* * *

Dominic noticed the extra spring in her step the moment he saw Cassie the next morning. Something had definitely changed and he hoped it was exactly what he thought.

He plopped his lunch down next to her and flopped onto the bench. Without saying a word, he set his lunch out in front of him and bit into the turkey sandwich his mother had made for him that morning.

"So," he said, swallowing the bite. "What's new?"

"Oh, not much," she replied nonchalantly. "What time are you picking me up Friday?"

He sputtered, nearly choking on his second bite of the sandwich. His eyes widened. "What? They said yes?"

"Yep. This morning, actually. When I went to bed they were dead set against it. By the time I got up this morning, my Dad was waiting at the kitchen table for me."

"What changed their minds?"

Cassie shrugged. "Don't know."

The bell rang before either of them could finish their lunches. They quickly threw away their garbage and Dominic walked Cassie to her next class.

"Seven PM on Friday, concert starts at 9."

Cassie nodded and headed on in to Biology Class, a giant grin across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie bounded down the stairs to the living room where her parents were waiting for her, a hairbrush dangling in her hand.

"MOM!" she howled, a distressed wail flowing from her throat.

Janet smiled. This was her daughter's first date and she was actually being asked to help. If she had had a date at that age, she would have _never_ asked her own mother for advice.

"Mom." Cassie rolled her eyes when she saw the look on Janet's face. "Mom, what should I do with my hair?"

"Pull it up tight. It's going to get hot and you don't want it getting in the way."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"CASSANDRA JACKSON! You are _NOT_ leaving the house like that!"

Daniel stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and stared at the two most wonderful women in his life. Cassie was wearing jeans and sneakers, which was fine, but her top was unacceptable. The tight, yellow spaghetti strap top showed off _WAY_ too much skin for his liking. He tossed a baggy hooded sweatshirt at her and refolded his arms.

"Dad!"

"No, Cassie! If you want to go, you're not going to be exposed like some… some _NUTTE_!"

Cassie's head snapped up. Though she didn't recognize the word, she recognized the meaning and her eyes widened in horror, filling rapidly with tears.

Before she could respond, there was a knock at the door, thankfully breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the trio. Cassie quickly wiped away the tears, grabbed the sweatshirt, and ran out the door to Dominic.

"Cass! Wait! I'm sorry!" Daniel yelled, running after her.

She grabbed Dominic's arm and led him off the porch to his parents' car. "C'mon, Dom. Let's get out of here," she said sniffling.

Daniel reached the end of the front walk just in time to see the car pull away from the curb. He hadn't meant to say that, not really, but he'd been so driven to protect her that it'd just slipped out.

"I'm so sorry, Cassandra," he whispered, watching the car turn off their street. He walked back inside, his head hanging in shame, and stood in front of his glaring wife.

"You know Cassie better than that," she barely ground out.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I know. But it's not Cassie, or even Dominic, that I don't trust. What about all those hormonal teenage boys at the concert? Guys don't think with the head atop their shoulders, Hun."

He sat down next to her and wrapped her in his harms. "I just hope she can forgive me."

* * *

_A/N: Ok, please review?? I just wanna know what's going through everyone's heads  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews! they make me happy!! Especially when i spend all day at home with a 5 month old and no intelligent conversation._

* * *

"You okay, Cass?" Dominic asked softly, where the two sat in the back seat of the car.

She sighed, resting her head against the back of the seat. "I don't know. I just… I just…" She broke down in tears.

"He's never talked to me that way! Never! And I didn't even do anything! I just wanted to look nice for you!"

"Shhh. It's okay," he whispered. He unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over next to her, wrapping her in his arms. "You don't have to do anything special for me. I think you look beautiful all the time."

Cassie smiled shyly at Dominic, not quite sure how to take his words.

"Now," he said, softly. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

"My Dad didn't like what I was wearing. He said I looked like a… a… a whore!" She broke down in tears again, sobbing into his shoulder.

Mrs. Clark looked back at the two from her spot in the passenger seat, concerned for the wonderful young woman she'd come to know over the past few years. Her eyes connected with her son's and she saw he could handle whatever was going on with Cassandra. She smiled softly at him and turned back around.

Dominic turned to Cassie, lifting her chin gently with his finger. "Now, did he actually say that?" He'd been just as shocked as she that Daniel would say something like that and he wasn't quite sure she wasn't overreacting.

Cassie was still sobbing, trying to calm herself down. "Not… in so… many… words," she answered between the hiccups that had just started. "But I got the meaning quite clearly."

Dominic framed her face with his hands gently cupping her cheeks. "He didn't mean it, Cass. He loves you, you know that. Just forget about it for now. We'll go to the concert, have fun, and when you get home, he'll be waiting to talk to you."

"How do you know?" she asked, sniffling.

"Because he ran after you, Cass. If he really felt that way he would have just let you go."

Cassie nodded and wiped her eyes. What her father had said hurt, but this was her first real date with Dominic and she was going to enjoy it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The black SUV followed at a short distance, its driver knowing no one in the little car would think anything of it. This was going to be too easy, no challenge at all. He just hoped she'd put up a fight when the time came. She was, after all, perfect, and he'd hate to have to get rid of her.

* * *

_A/N: OOOOH, stuff's starting! Enough reviews and i may just post tomorrow.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay here's the next one, but there are only 5 chaps typed after this so i really am gonna have to slow the posting just a smidgen._

* * *

Cassie stood outside the pavilion with Dominic, waiting for his parents to take them home. It was chilly, but still warmer than usual for April.

The concert had been… interesting to say the least. She'd never heard of the group before , and it wasn't really her type of music, but she enjoyed it. Well, she enjoyed the company more than the concert itself, and she'd actually been able to let the fight with Daniel drift to the back of her mind.

"Did you have fun?" Dominic asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. He'd noticed her shiver and knew the baggy sweatshirt wasn't really helping her all that much.

She smiled at him. "Actually, I did. Thank you very much," she replied as she leaned into him.

"Good." He kissed her temple softly and held her tighter to his side.

As they stood together, huddling in the chilly night air, a tall man approached from their left. He walked up silently and stood in front of them, his bright blue eyes reflecting the light from the pavilion in an almost eerie glow.

"Cassandra, Mr. Clark," the man's familiar voice rang out loudly. The couple relaxed as they realized they knew who it was.

"Derek," Cassie smiled. "Is something wrong?"

Sgt. Derek Sisson had worked at Cheyenne Mountain since Jack had gone through the Stargate to get Daniel back from Abydos. It was his first posting out of Boot Camp, right after High School. Because of his young age, he'd been assigned to watch Cassie many times in her first year on Earth. They'd become fast friends and the only person outside her family ever to pick her up if her parents were stuck or called to Base. Obviously, her parents must have called him to come pick her up.

"Your parents got called into work. They wanted me to bring you both to the O'Neills. Your parents will pick you up there, Dom."

Many times, Derek had driven whatever friends Cassie was with so they wouldn't be left somewhere alone. There were too many creeps out there that preyed on kids. Dominic knew Derek well, and knew he could be trusted.

The three climbed into on of Cheyenne Mountain's many Suburban's, Cassie and Dominic heading into the first row of rear seats as Derek got behind the wheel.

"Do you know how long they'll be gone?" Cassie asked.

"Not a clue. There's a missing Airman, didn't show up for duty tonight. Colonel O'Neill and your parents were called in to help with the search."

Cassie nodded, though Derek couldn't see and leaned into Dominic. He was safe and warm and just the thing she needed right now. She always worried about her father when he was away on a mission, but this was different. Her mom was out there, too. It made sense. If the Airman was hurt, their CMO would be their best person to take care of him, but there was someone else to think of now. Her little brother or sister would be involved. Something like this was naturally stressful on the body, and her mom was under enough stress already.

"Are you okay?" Dominic asked softly.

"Yeah," Cassie sighed. "But my Dad just got back from out of the country, and now they pulled him back on another mission."

"I thought your Dad's an Archeologist? What's he going to do, dig up the guy's ancestors and ask _them_ where he is?"

Cassie giggled and buried her face in Dominic's neck. She'd never told him the cover story they'd come up with years ago, so he didn't know what they could possibly use Daniel for under a mountain in the middle of Colorado.

"He's not just an Archeologist. He's a linguist and diplomat. He's even been known to be a pretty good hostage negotiator. Uncle Jack and Sean are military men, they'd rather blow things up, although sometimes I think Sean would like to take everything apart."

"So your Dad pretty much talks their ear off and they beg your uncle to shoot them to put them out of their misery."

She punched him playfully in the arm.

"Derek?" she asked. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to Jack's," Cassie said, nervously looking around her.

"I just have to make a quick stop. I wanted to pick you up first so you wouldn't worry. Dr. O'Neill can reach me if she needs to."

Cassie nodded, accepting his explanation.

The two sat in silence, Derek checking on them in the rearview mirror from time to time, before Dominic voiced the one question that had been running through his mind for a while now.

"Was it weird when he married your mom?"

"Not really," Cassie shrugged. "Jack is a very paternal man. He had a son, he'd be about our age now, who died a few years ago. When my mom first adopted me, Jack tended to treat me like the daughter he never had. We had a connection, because we'd both lost our families, and he was the only one of them besides Uncle T who'd ever had any children. After I found out my Dad's parents had died when he was little, I sort of clung to him. After he started dating my Mom, it just felt normal. I started calling him Dad before he'd even proposed."

"You're very lucky, Cass. There're a lot of people who love you."

"That is very true, Cassandra Fraiser," Derek said as he pulled the vehicle over to the curb and turned to face them, his eyes glowing bright and golden.

"Derek? What's going on?" Cassie's voice shook with fear. She knew what that glow meant. She still remembered Nirrti's eyes; they haunted her dreams even now. There were nights she woke up screaming and her father would come rushing in to comfort her.

That was over now. She'd never see her family again. And one of her best friends was responsible.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Ah, now that is the question," he said, the gravelly voice of the Goa'uld making itself known. "Do you like the host I chose?"

"What the _HELL_ is going on?" Dominic yelled.

The Goa'uld laughed maniacally. "I find it humorous your Government so deeply shrouds itself in secrecy. You know nothing of the Goa'uld, or our ways. This should be fun, for myself at least."

"You're a sick Bastard!" Cassie shouted.

"I grow weary of this!" He whipped around in his seat, the distinct sound of a Zat charging through the vehicle.

She closed her eyes, ready for the shock and stress her body was going to go through. The Zat discharged and she felt her body convulse before falling into unconsciousness.

"Cass!" Dominic grabbed her limp form, hugging her tight to his chest.

"Release her!" The Goa'uld's eyes flashed once more.

"What'd you do to her?"

Derek's body flashed an evil smile. "You don't seem to understand what this device will do. If Cassandra is shot again, she _will_ die. I'm going to shoot you and the charge will go through to her if you do not let her go."

Dominic nodded slowly and pushed Cassie so she was leaning up against the door. The second he broke all contact, the blue electric discharge shot from the end of the gun through the young teen's body.

* * *

_A/N: okay, so no it's really picked up a lil. tell me what you think!!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter since Scottiedog asked so nicely._

* * *

Daniel paced back and forth in front of the couch, looking at his watch every few seconds. It had passed 1 AM, and while he didn't yet have cause to worry, he did. He knew concerts sometimes ran late, and the traffic was probably Hell. That's all it was, they'd be home soon. Right?

His wife had sacked out on the couch over two hours ago, her body not allowing her to wait up with him. That was fine as far as he was concerned, he was doing enough worrying for the both of them. And not just about Cassie either. He'd never seen Janet so exhausted and knew it was not only because of the baby, but the long hours she'd continued to put in at the base, even after berating Sam for the exact same thing. It was true, doctors really do make the worst patients.

He looked at his watch again. 1:30. She should have been home over an hour ago. Dominic's parents had called after dropping them off and told him they'd be picking the two up at midnight. They were an hour and a half late.

What if something happened? It was late and Friday night. What if their tire blew out? Or they went off the road somewhere? Or even… What if someone had let their friend drive home drunk? He should probably call the police station, and the fire house, and the hospital and…

His cell phone rang and he sighed in relief when he saw the Clark's number pop up on the screen.

"Jackson."

"Daniel, it'd Jerry. Did you get everything figured out?"

"What? Hey are you bringing Cass home any time soon?"

"Daniel? What's going on? I just went to the O'Neill's to pick up Dominic, but Jack said he wasn't there."

"Why would the kids be at Sam and Jack's?"

"That young man you work with, Derek, said you guys sent him to pick them up and that he was to drop them off with Sam."

"Derek? No! Why in the world would he do anything like that? He's the only person we… Oh Shit! Jerry, I'll call you back. Better yet, you guys should probably get over here, now!"

He slammed the phone shut and threw it across the room to bounce harmlessly off the armchair as tears filled his eyes. This couldn't be happening! He had to call Hammond. He had to call Jack! The rest of the Base! They needed to get people out there, looking for them! But first, he needed to wake Janet.

He perched on the edge of the couch, gently shaking his wife's shoulder. "Janet, Honey, wake up," he whispered softly. She didn't stir. "Baby, you really need to get up."

She rolled onto her side, her eyes still closed, and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Janet, you _really_ can't do this right now. We need you conscious. Wake up!" he hated raising his voice, especially since he'd never raised it at Janet before, but this _was_ an emergency!

She bolted awake, sitting up quickly and flailing her rarms to keep her balance, catching Daniel's nose with her fist.

"Ow!" Daniel clutched at his nose, blood dribbling out between his fingers. He fell to the floor between the couch and the coffee table and leaned his head back against the cushions.

"Oh, Daniel!" Janet knelt down next to him trying to move his hands out of the way so she could inspect his nose. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," he mumbled from between his fingers.

Janet got up and came back into the room with a wet washcloth. She gently pulled his hands away from his face, wiping the sticky blood off his fingers and washed off his lips and nose.

"Janet, Honey, I appreciate this really, but we don't really have time for this. We need to call the Base." Daniel took the washcloth from his wife and held it to his face.

She looked at him, confused, but got up and brought the phone over to him. Something had obviously happened while she'd been asleep.

"Daniel, what's going on?" she asked as he pulled the phone out of her hand and started dialing.

"Cassie and Dominic are missing, Hon. Jerry called me up. He said Derek showed up telling him we sent him to pick the kids up from the concert and drop them off at Jack and Sam's."

Janet shook her head. "He must be mistaken. Why would Derek do something like that?"

Daniel started to answer, but the direct line to Reynolds' office had already started to ring. Both Jack and General Hammond were at home, asleep and it was Colonel Reynolds' shift to stay late at the base.

"Reynolds."

"Colonel, it's Dr. Jackson."

"Daniel! What can I do for you?"

"Is Sgt. Sisson on duty tonight?"

"Yes, he reported in from the southern border shortly before zero hundred hours."

"Have you heard from him since?"

"No, but he's not due to report in to me again until 0200."

"Can you check? Please?"

Reynolds nodded, then realizing, and feeling like an idiot, that Daniel couldn't see him, answered, "Sure, Daniel. What's going on?"

"Cassie and her friend are missing. Derek may have had something to do with it."

"Derek?" Reynolds asked incredulously. "Derek Sisson? You're kidding!"

Daniel clamped his jaw, his face burning in anger, but Reynolds jumped in before Daniel could reply.

"No, of course you're not. I'll put out a base wide search. You'd better call up Jack and General Hammond."

"Uh, yeah." Daniel just hung up, still in shock that something like this was actually happening to them.

"So?" Janet asked, laying a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"He's going to send out a base wide search to see if Derek is there. His last check in was at midnight, but he's not due again until 2:00."

Janet was still waking up, her brain muddled from the lack of sleep. She leaned on her husband, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But it's Derek," she said, trying to reconcile the evidence with everything she knew of the young Sergeant.

"I know, Honey." He wrapped his arms tight around her, holding her to his chest. He hit the power button on the phone to continue his calls, still grasping his wife in his arms.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: And the next one b/c they go together, i'm being VERY generous here!!  
_

* * *

_Jack raced down the ice, stick in hand, chasing the wayward puck. Sean and Jay were hot on his heels, knocking out their opponents as they chased down their father. Sean came up even with Jack, then raced ahead. Jack sent the puck flying his way just as Sean passed over the blue line. Behind them, Jay smashed on of their opponents into the boards, the crash echoing through the rink._

_Jack smirked discreetly as Sean raced forward, head to head with the Goalie. His eyes raised to the scoreboard mounted against the wall, the final seconds of the tied game ticking down slowly._

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_Jack and Jay watched in awe as the puck sailed smoothly through the five hold before the Goalie even knew what hit him. Jack jumped up, pumping his fist in the air and skated over to Sean as the final buzzer… rang?_

_No, that's not right. They're supposed to buzz._

_RIIIIIIING!_

_See! There it went again!_

_RIIIING!_

Jack groggily opened his eyes and looked over at the clock as the ringing phone cut shrilly into the silence of the night.

He growled and grabbed the phone off the floor where he'd dropped it after talking to Jay earlier in the night, hoping maybe he could catch it before it woke his sleeping wife. Everyone at the SGC knew better than to call the O'Neill household at night unless it was an emergency.

"Jack?"

No such luck. He punched the power button on the phone and held it up to his ear.

"What?!" he snapped angrily at whoever dared disturb them at… 0145!

"Jack!"

"Daniel?"

"Jack, you have to get over here now! Cassie's missing!"

Jack flipped on his back and shot up to lean against the headboard. "What?"

Sam was fully awake now and struggling to sit up next to her husband, her left hand gripping his arm tightly.

"Jack what's wrong?"

Jack reached over and wrapped his arm around her instead of answering as he tried to hear what Daniel was saying next.

"Apparently, Derek told Jerry Clark we were called in and he would drop Dominic and Cassie off with Sam."

Jack's eyes shot up to his hairline. "Why the _HELL_ would he do that!" he shouted, not at all concerned about his volume now that Sam was awake.

Sam rolled to her side and switched on the bedside lamp, worried by her husband's tone.

"We don't know. Colonel Reynolds is checking the base for him, he was on duty tonight."

Jack could hear the desperation in his friend's voice and the command side of his brain took over.

"Wait there, Daniel, I'll be right over. Call Hammond." Jack hung up the phone and bounded out of bed, grabbing his pants from the floor and throwing his shirt over his head.

"Jack, what's going on?"

He turned to face her, his eyes betraying his calm. He thought momentarily about leaving her behind, but knew she could easily kick his butt.

He went to her side of the bed and held out his hands to help her up.

"C'mon, let's get Kayli ready. I'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, i'm not normally one to use reviews as blackmail, but i wasn't sure if anyone actually liked the chapter at all?? I could be convinced to update again before the weekend, if you REALLY want it. Thank yo for reading!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I tried to upload this one with the other two last night, but was having trouble so here it is, sorry to give you a little teaser, but the next chapter won't be up until i get another typed up. Seriously, the only way to keep this story flowing at a steady rate w/o any lag time is to be patient and let me type LOL... i really don't want this one taking as long as TFB did. _

* * *

A frantic Daniel opened the door to Jack and Sam, quickly ushering the couple into the house. Sam immediately waddled her way over to where Janet was pacing nervously in front of the couch in the living room.

Sam hugged her friend as tightly as both their pregnant stomachs would allow. The "Doctor" had left the building as soon as Reynolds had called back informing them Derek was gone and had taken one of the base's SUV's, leaving only the fearful mother in it's place.

"How could he do this, Sam? He's like a brother to her," Janet sobbed into her best friend's shoulder.

"I don't know," Sam whispered back to her. "I just don't know."

Jerry and Amanda were sitting on the couch, holding each other, fearful for their son's life.

Sam released Janet and lowered herself onto the cushion next to Amanda. "How are you holding up?"

"They just wanted to go out and have a little fun," Amanda cried. Jerry held her tighter, knowing he had to be strong for her.

Jack turned from where he'd been deep in conversation with Daniel and sat down on the edge of the coffee table, the younger man pacing behind him.

"Jerry, Amanda, we're going to do all we can to find the kids. We're already getting our teams assembled; they'll be meeting us at the base. First, though, we need more information. We're going to have to interview all the kids they went there with, the security detail at the pavilion, and anyone else we can find who might have seen them. I won't lie to you, this is going to take some time. We won't get any leads right away, so I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Jerry nodded his understanding. Had it been coming from anyone other than Jack and Daniel he would have felt insulted, but he knew Cassie, though originally adopted by Dr. Fraiser, was as much as daughter to the two men as any natural born child.

"Now, I need a list of the kids you knew were going to be there. Daniel and I will personally interview all of them and their parents."

* * *

_A/N: please feed me more reviews??  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Okay, I may not have finished typing up another chapter, but I couldn't resist giving this one to you. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Her head swam, the pounding making her stomach churn and bile rise up in her throat

Her head swam, the pounding making her stomach churn and bile rise up in her throat. She'd never been shot with on of those things before and she hoped to God she never would again.

She groaned as her head lolled to the side and she realized she couldn't move her arms.

"Cassie? Cassandra?"

She tried opening her eyes slowly to let them adjust to any light that might be present. It was dim, but with just enough light filtering in from somewhere unseen for her to make out Dominic, strung up against the wall next to where she lay, tied spread eagle to a large, king size bed.

"Do-" She tried to swallow and spoke again. "Dom?"

"I'm here, Cass." He tried to keep his voice steady to keep her calm, though neither of them had any clue what was going on, him even less so. His shoulders hurt so badly, but he wouldn't let on, not while she was awake, at least.

His arms were tied above his head, spread to their limit with rough strands of rope. He was glad the angle of her head and the lack of light made it nearly impossible for Cassie to see him. Being tied naked to a cold cement wall was enough to embarrass most men, but was thoroughly humiliating to a fifteen year old boy.

He was glad, at least, that she was tied to the warmer, soft bed and sighed inwardly as she drew her legs together and tried to curl in on herself. Her ankles weren't tied to the footboard like he'd first thought.

Goosebumps rose on his flesh, though his body was numb from the cold. It'd been about an hour since he'd first woken up, at least as far as he could tell, and other than the occasional whimper, he'd had no idea whether Cassie was alive or not. It'd been the scariest hour of his life, but he knew without a doubt, given their current circumstances, the worst was yet to com.

He groaned at the bile rising in his throat and held his breath, trying to force it back down. Cassie turned her head his direction at the noise, her eyes welling up with tears, something he knew instinctively from experience as her best friend.

She was cold, colder than she'd first realized, even though the sheets beneath her kept some of her body heat contained. She kept her knees drawn up to her chin and shivered. She wished she could see Dom, know if he was okay or not. She needed the reassurance and comfort she knew would shine from his eyes, now matter how he really felt.

The single light hanging above their heads flickered on, startling both teens and bathing the room in a glaringly bright white light. Blinded by the sudden illumination, neither could see as the door at the top of the stairs across the room opened to admit the lone figure into the room.

"Good, you are awake," the craggily voice spoke out, making the teens jump. "I was hoping to be allowed to awaken you myself."

"Who are you?" Cassie's voice shuttered in fear. "My dad will find us! You'll have the entire SGC after you!"

The man laughed, the tinny echo sending chills down both their spines.

"Your _'father'_ as you've so deemed him," he snickered, "is no one I fear. Yes, he will find me, or rather, your precious 'Uncle Jack' is more likely, but that is fine by me. You are meant to be found, and when you are, you will be nothing but a shell of the person you are now."

His face was mere inches from hers, his pungent breath reeking havoc on her senses, her eyes watering from the sting. She could barely hear the sounds of Dominic's struggles against his bonds over the raspy breathing in her ear.

Her own breath came out in shuttery puffs, her heart beating madly with fear. "I want to talk to Derek," she ground out, trying to cover up her own feelings with the forcefulness of her demands.

The Goa'uld gave her a sinister smile, his eyes flashing, and dropped his head briefly. When he looked back up, his eyes were wide and full of fear as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Cassie? What the Hell's going on?" His shaking fingers fumbled with the knots over her head as he tried to release her. "Who did this to you?"

Through her tears, she forced out the words she couldn't bear to let escape her lips.

"You did."

* * *

_A/N: . Please tell me what you think, and thank you for all the reviews from last posting!!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry, but this is the only chapter i'm putting up for a few days. i need to type up a few more before i post what i have. Thank you to my reviewer!! it made me smile. **Jeff isn't mine, he belongs to the show, but Caleb and Tony are.**_

* * *

Daniel stared out the window, his mind in turmoil, as Jack's truck rumbled down the road on their way to the last house they needed to visit.

The sun was just poking up over the mountains in the background. They'd been driving around for hours, yet none of the teens so far had seen anything that would help the men figured out what had happened to Cassie and Dominic. After their first visit, the parents had called around and every household had been waiting for them with coffee ready to keep them going.

Jack had easily taken over talking to the teens while Daniel questioned the parents, though Daniel was Cassie's father. Jack had known most of these kids since Charlie had entered kindergarten and they trusted him enough to talk openly with him. Oh they knew Daniel and trusted him as Cassie's dad, of course, but he'd only been around the last year and a half or so.

Though Daniel was engrossed in his own concerns over Cassie and Dominic, he still noticed Jack had gone from grinding his teeth and wringing his hands tightly around the steering wheel to an almost calm, deathly silent stare out the windshield. He recognized it for what it was; the Jack O'Neill emotional mask. It meant there was more going on in that brain of his than just finding the teens.

"What are you thinking, Jack?" Daniel asked without looking over at his friend.

"What am _I_ thinking? Daniel, _your_ daughter is missing and you're worried about me?"

"Yes, Jack." Daniel still didn't turn his head. "I know your moods, how you act under pressure. When you're thinking about the task at hand, trying to get us out of trouble, you're the most annoying, smug son of a bitch, and I've heard about your mother, but it's when you're quiet is when we're all truly scared of you."

"So don't be."

Daniel rolled his eyes, an action Jack just barely caught.

"Daniel, listen… I'm fine. Let's just concentrate on finding Cassie and Dominic."

Jack pulled into the driveway of their last stop and shut off the engine, grabbing the door handle in one quick movement. The two exited the truck in silence and headed for the front door, steeling themselves for the last interview of the morning.

The door was jerked open before they could raise a hand to knock. Jeff Eisen stood in front of them, his jeans and t-shirt obviously haphazardly thrown on and his hair sticking in every direction.

"Morning, Sir, Dr. Jackson." He stepped back, allowing the two men to enter the tiny house. "I'm sorry my parents are both at work, but my dad should be home in about an hour."

"Did they tell you why we're here, Jeff?" Jack asked in a more gentle tone than Daniel had heard him use with any of the other teens.

"Is it true? Did Derek really take Cass and Dom?"

Jack nodded solemnly. "We think so. It's the only lead we've got at the moment."

"I saw them get in the SUV with him, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. _Everybody_ at school has seen Derek pick up Cassie tons of times. Are they gonna be okay, Colonel?"

Jack momentarily debated giving the boy a false reassurance, but knew deep down he couldn't. Besides, Jeff could always see right through him.

"We're doing the best we can to find them."

"Jeffy?" a little voice called out from the hallway.

Jeff glanced back at the two men and headed to leave the living room. "Bubba man, come here."

The little three year old in footy pajamas stumbled out of the hallway, his blanket clutched in one hand and his teddy bear in the other.

"Why are you out of bed, Bub?" Jeff asked, picking up his brother and cradling him in his arms. The little boy was shaking and Jeff recognized it immediately.

"Bad dream."

Jeff took him back into the living room and sat down on the couch, gently rocking him, trying to calm him down.

"Who's this little guy?" Jack knelt down in front of them and rested his hand on the boy's back.

"Caleb, you wanna turn around and say, 'hi' to Colonel Jack?"

"Nunt uh." The boy shook his head where it was buried in Jeff's shoulder.

"Can you tell him how old you are?"

Caleb lifted his head and held up three little fingers.

Jack smiled softly at the little boy. "Wow, you're a big guy."

Caleb shook his head and buried his face back in Jeff's neck, his words coming out soft and mumbled. "I… still… scared."

"That's okay. Even big guys get scared."

Jeff nodded and lifted his brother's chin gently so they were looking right at each other. "I'm scared right now, too, Cale."

"Why?"

"Do you remember Cassie?"

The little boy nodded.

"Mr. Daniel is Cassie's Daddy and he's scared, too because Cassie and our friend Dominic are missing and we don't know where they are."

Caleb got down off his brother's lap, pushed past Jack and held his arms out to Daniel to be held. Daniel picked him up and he wrapped his arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "It'll be okay." He hugged Daniel tight.

"Thank you, Caleb," Daniel whispered back.

"Sir?" Jeff whispered softly to Jack. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Jeff rubbed his hands over his face, but didn't look up to meet Jack's eyes. "Because of me, another of my friends has been hurt. I should never be friends with someone you love. It always seems to backfire."

Jack grabbed the boy's shoulder a little more roughly than he intended, catching Jeff's attention, and immediately regretted it as fear flashed through his eyes.

"This is not your fault, Jeff."

"Yes it is!" he shouted. "I saw them! And I didn't say anything! I'm the last person to see them, aren't I? And I should have done something!"

"Derek is at fault here, not you! He is supposed to protect Cassie. It's his job, and he's not doing it. Dominic's parents talked to him and believe they were going to pick them up at my house. This isn't your fault… and neither was Charlie."

"How can you say that?" Jeff croaked out, his eyes downcast. He told me so many times that you wouldn't let him have squirt guns and I just kept pushing him."

Jack made a split second decision to let Jeff in on at least some of what they'd found out. Maybe it would help him, at least a little bit.

"No matter what you say, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine, or his mother's. He didn't shoot himself, Jeff. We've found evidence that Charlie was shot by someone else with my gun."

Jeff's eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"We believe he may even be alive. We didn't bury my son, Jeff. The doctors were all in on it."

Jeff started shaking his head, his eyes filling with tears. "Why? Why would somebody do that? Why would somebody do _this_?"

Jack rested his hands on the boy's shoulders, forcing him to look up. "They did it to get to me."

Daniel was still holding tight onto Caleb, but the boy had fallen asleep in his arms. As he silently watched Jack and Jeff interact, he realized something deeper was going on. Though he felt like he wasn't doing anything to find his daughter at the moment, comforting Cassie's friends, especially one who felt so responsible, was just as helpful in their time of need.

The front door opened and a tall man, obviously Jeff's father, walked in.

"Jack? What's going on? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Tony," Jack said standing up. "You remember, Daniel?"

Tony nodded. "Cassie's father." He noticed Caleb sleeping in Daniel's arms and picked up his son, cradling him close to his chest. He motioned to the men he would be right back and returned Caleb to his own bed. When he returned, Jeff was making coffee and Jack and Daniel were standing in the middle of the living room, waiting for him.

"So what's going on?"

"Cassie's missing. So is Dominic Clark," Daniel answered, taking over now that Tony was home. "We've been talking to all the kids that went to the concert with them, trying to find anyone who may have some information. Jeff seems to be the last one to have seen them."

Tony turned to his son, eyes wide in shock. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine."

"If we get tied up," Daniel said, "we have only one person from base pick up Cassie, for security reasons. It seems he may be the man behind this."

"We have teams out looking for Sgt. Sisson, but other than Jeff, no one's seen him since he checked in for duty last night," Jack said calmly. "To keep Jeff safe, I think it's best we don't tell anyone who actually saw Cassie and Dominic get into the truck with Derek."

"You're gonna find them, right?" Jeff asked quietly.

"No matter what," Jack whispered back.

* * *

_A/N:Please tell me what you thought!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Ok, next chapter up as promised. **Warning: It starts to get violent/bloody.**_

* * *

Derek had less than a second to process what Cassie had said before the Goa'uld took back over. In that second though, she saw the pure anguish in his eyes and in her heart she was able to separate the two and know Derek had nothing to do with what was happening to them.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked defiantly as the Goa'uld retightened the knots of the ropes around her wrists.

"**I am the child of Niirti, Madai**." His eyes flashed. "**I tell you this so you have a name to call out, to beg for mercy.**"

"Leave her alone!" Dominic tugged at the ropes holding him to the wall, struggling to get at the bed.

Madai whipped his head around to stare a Dominic. He smirked as he jerked one last time on the rope and stood, facing Dominic. He pushed his face to within an inch of the boy's, his mouth curled up in a sneer.

"**_You_ are an added bonus; a plaything if you will. I could have killed you, but I enjoy an audience**."

Dominic stared deep into his eyes, never breaking contact, the fire burning deep within him. He would get out of here and he would kill the man standing before him. He just couldn't believe Derek could do this to them. He'd been a friend of Cassie's for as long as he'd known her.

"You're sick, Derek!" He spat in his face, angrily tugging at his bonds. "How could you betray us like this!"

The Goa'uld laughed sinisterly. "**Maybe I shall keep you around even longer. I find you quite humorous**."

Madai curled his hand into a fist and thrust forward, catching Dominic sharply in the solar plexus. Dominic collapsed, the rope cutting into his wrists as his body finally gave out from exhaustion.

Madai smiled as blood dripped down Dominc's arms, the rope turning dark crimson. He stormed over to sit atop Cassie's waist and grabbed her jaw forcefully, pinching in her cheeks with his strong grip.

Her teeth scraped roughly against the inside of her cheeks, drawing blood. She tried to keep her eyes off him, but as he closed in, it became increasingly harder to do. A frightened whimper escaped from her throat and his eyes danced sickly with pleasure.

He jerked his head forward, smashing his dry, saliva encrusted lips against hers, his rancid breath choking her. His tongue was shoved roughly into her mouth and had it not been for his fingers prying into her cheeks, she would have bitten down as hard as she could. She could taste the blood flowing from her cheeks and was thankful it overpowered the rotten taste of an unclean mouth.

Cassie wiggled and squirmed underneath the man, trying to gain any sort of upper hand on the situation. Madai pulled his tongue back into his mouth and chomped down on Cassie's lower lip, removing a quarter rinch chunck of flesh.

Cassie screamed in pain, the blood flowing freely down her jaw and neck to the mattress. White hot needles ripped through her body, the searing pain too much for her to take as she watched the monster in front of her grin and swallow. She gagged forcefully, the shock making her nauseous, and started kicking her legs hoping to dislodge him from his perch on top of her.

He was too strong for her, she knew, especially with his Goa'uld enhancement, and Derek had at least 70 pounds on her.

Madai knew exactly how to keep Cassie subdued and moved to pin her legs under his knees. He was quite enjoying her struggles and sneered down at her, his eyes flashing gold as the fear increased within Cassie. This was the most fun he'd had in a long time. He'd have to reward those dunces who'd let him free by sparing their pitiful lives when they took over this pesky planet.

A scream from Cassie brought his attention back to the bloodied teen beneath him. He wrenched her chin upward, exposing her throat to his hungry eyes. He stuck out his slimy tongue, sticky with thick saliva, and licked up the blood flowing down her neck and Jaw.

He grinned, looking straight into her eyes and pulled back his fist, throwing all his strength into the punch aimed at her cheekbone. The sickening crunch of the broken bones sent a surge of adrenaline through his body.

Cassie's eyes widened as she saw him pull back his fist, knowing exactly what was coming. She barely felt the hit before she passed out, but the sound was enough to turn her stomach, the undigested sodas and pizza from earlier in the night making a fierce return to the outside world, hitting Madai square in the face.

He let her unconscious form fall limply to the bed as he climbed off of her, dragging a sleeved arm across his face to wipe some of the vomit out of his eyes.

They would pay, all of them, for being a plague on the universe. Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson would suffer most of all, much to his own delight.

_Yes, and breaking this little thing will be my first step_, he thought as he climbed back on her, naked from the waist down.

* * *

_A/N: As far as I know, there are no gods/goddesses in any mythology named Madai, it's actually a hebrew name, but it sounded good, so that's why it's used. please tell me what you think??  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Alright, I've decided to be nice and give y'all another chapter even though I haven't typed up any more yet. Hope y'all enjoy._

* * *

Jack and Daniel left Tony to console his son with an agreement that later that day Jeff was to make an official statement to General Hammond about what he'd seen. It wasn't much, but it was more than they'd had before setting out and it was enough to hopefully give them a clue as to where Cassie and Dominic could be held.

Jack pulled Daniel aside momentarily before letting him get into the truck.

"Hey, it's something," he said softly.

Daniel glared at his friend, feeling the obvious irony of their strange role reversal. "It's not enough," he ground out and turned toward the door of the pickup.

"C'mon." Jack hurried to the driver's side. "Sean's team might have found something else by now."

They drove in silence back to the Jackson household where their wives and the Clarks were waiting. Jack was still tense and silent, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Another child, someone he was close to, was in danger. And because of their association, an innocent had been taken, too.

They noticed Sean's Jeep in the driveway along with Jay's car and two black SUV's on the side of the road. Jack was glad both his sons were there to help. Jay could pick up on most things average people tended to miss, usually sights and smells, but it was enough to keep him at the top of his game. Unfortunately, his temper was just as volatile as Jack's and Sean usually had to step in to break up the two of them.

Sean, on the other hand, was turning into a first rate officer with a promotion on the way. It had originally been set for another two weeks into the future, but the ceremony would probably have to be put off if they couldn't find the teens soon.

The two men jumped out of the car, both eager for any news the teams may have found about Cassie and Dominic, or even Derek. There was just so much that hinged on how much information they could get in the first 48 hours.

Daniel snagged Jack's sleeve before he could open the front door. "What's going on in that twisted head of yours, Jack?"

Jack sent a glare at his friend. "Just leave off, Daniel," he growled.

"No, Jack! I need _all_ of you here if we're going to find my daughter!"

"I love that girl, too! And I will do everything, _EVERYTHING_ I can to save her!" Jack screamed back, furious.

"Yeah?" Daniel shouted. "Then why don't you use whatever brain you might have up there and focus!"

Jack didn't reply. They had better things to do than fight with each other. Like finding Cassie. He turned from his friend and walked into the house without another word.

Daniel shook his head. He had no idea what was going on in Jack's mind, but when it came to finding his daughter, he wanted everyone possible working on this case with all their faculties.

Sean and Jay were pacing back and forth in the living room, a humorous sight given the situation. They were throwing ideas out at each other as the other two members of Jay's mobile team were scribbling frantically on legal pads, hoping for some sort of lead.

Teal'c stood in the corner stoically, the pain he was feeling over Cassie's loss obvious to all. He may have been the quiet one amongst their team, but he was just as passionate of those he cared for.

"O'Neill," his deep voice rang through the living room, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Jeff Eisen saw Cassie and Dominic get into a black SUV with Sgt. Derek Sisson."

Jack's single statement, though it pretty much confirmed what everybody already knew, drew a fearful hushed silence through the entire room. Amanda's gut wrenching sobs broke through like the key everyone needed to suddenly snap out of their own shock. Through the cacophony, Jack and Sam stayed silent, staring deeply at each other. They both felt this tragedy just as much as the four parents whose children were missing.

Sean and Jay both approached Jack, filling him in on what they'd found, or not as the case may be.

"Nobody's been in Derek's house in months. Somebody's obviously been by; the yard's been picked up and trimmed. What we could see, though, the mail inside the door is overflowing into the hallway."

Sean was noticeably distressed, though he tried his hardest to hide it. Cassie had grown to be like a cousin to both he and Jay and they cared deeply about her.

"Jay?"

Jay shook his head sadly. "We're working on the security footage from the cameras at the Pavilion. Otherwise, there's no evidence anything even happened."

He turned to his brother, immediately going into Criminalist mode. "Did any of your men go into his house?"

Jack was curious himself. It was a subject of debate within his own mind. The father, uncle, protector in him wanted to rush right over there, and tear the place apart searching for the children. But Jay had taught him a lot about procedure and how helpful it was for them to retrieve evidence if the scene was undisturbed.

Sean dropped his eyes. "No. Closest we got was the windows. I made sure my guys took note of everything around his entire house, including any footprints we may have found, but there weren't any."

"So we've got nothing?" Jack scrubbed his hand over his face roughly, leaving deep white lines where his fingers pressed into his skin.

"We know it was Sgt. Sisson," Sean said hopefully.

"That's not good enough!" Jack shouted, whipping around and putting his hand through the sheetrock wall. The rough edges dug into his hand, leaving blood trails up the back of his hand.

The room became deathly silent. No one wanted to say a word around the Colonel. Those who worked with him knew little of his temper other than to stay out of his way when he was in a bad mood. Sam and the rest of his family knew this was far more than just finding two kids who'd been kidnapped. He was trying to spare two sets of parents the pain he and Sean felt on a daily basis, knowing their sons were out there, somewhere.

Sam awkwardly pushed herself up off the couch and waddled over to Jack, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Jack-"

He grabbed her roughly, pulling her as close as hecould and buried his face in her neck. He was trembling, ever so slightly, but it was enough for her to be able to tell that her husband desperately needed rest, and now medical attention, before he was allowed to continue with the investigation.

"Jack, c'mon. You need to let Janet take care of your hand, and you need to rest, just for a moment, regain your bearings."

He shook his head. "I can't, Sam. Not while they're still out there."

"Colonel, I can order you," Janet said from her spot on the couch. Daniel had already taken over Sam's spot, wrapping one arm around Janet and laid his head against the back of the couch. Obviously, Janet had already ordered him to sit.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Jack flopped down into the recliner, rubbing his rough hands over his tired eyes. He knew Sam was right. There was no way he'd be of any help to anyone if he couldn't even think straight. He was already on the edge, ready to lash out at anyone within reach. Sean was used to it by now, but with Jay only recently moving to the Springs, their relationship was tender, and the scales could easily be tipped the other direction. What he really needed right now was a nice nap and a cuddle with his little girl.

He was amazed at how well Janet and Daniel were handling their situation. He also knew, though, that as soon as the Clarks were gone, the two parents would break down, needing him and Sam there for them.

"O'Neill." Teal'c stood before him, hands clasped behind his back. "Lt. O'Neill and I will lead the offensive the minute we find any evidence of Cassandra Jackson's location. I will 'keep an eye' on your sons."

Jack's eyes locked with Daniel's, faint, crooked smiles slightly appearing on each man's face.

"Thanks, T."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I really mean it this time, I'm not posting until I type up more because I only have one chapter typed after this. Please review??  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: First off sorry for the delay, we've been getting ready for our trip out west, just me n Jakers and my husband's been working every weekend so I've had virtually no free time, even for something as simple as typing what I already have written, but i wanted to get this out before we left on monday. _

_Second, a little plot bunny jumped into my head a couple weeks ago so** I went back and adjusted chaps. 2, 8,10 and 15 to fit with the new timeline**. If you don't want to read them, just know this story now takes place in April. Sam and Jack have had their baby, which I will go over later. I didn't want to write the birth mainly b/c I'm working on a different one for them, but i will go into a few details later, so even if you feel like you're missing something, well you are, but not for long. _

_**Warning: Another violent chapter.**_

* * *

Cassie awoke slowly, noticing almost immediately some of the pain was gone. She felt sick, her stomach churned horribly with the memory of what that foul being had done.

She gently turned her head to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of Dominic.

"Cassie?" His voice was soft, hopeful, but fear was obvious.

"Are you okay, Dom?" She flicked her tongue out to wet her lips. The blood was gone, but she still felt a chunk of her lip missing, and it would probably always be. The realization hit her like a Mac Truck. He had a healing device.

"I think so. What's going on?"

"You won't believe me."

"Cass, after what I've seen, I don't know what to believe. His freakin' eyes glowed!"

Cassie tried to pull closer in on herself, not completely ready to reveal her secret, but he deserved to know who he'd gotten himself involved with.

"I'm not from around here," she said softly.

"Yeah, I know. You're from Toronto."

"Dammit, Dom!" she shouted. "Just shut up and listen to me!"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I'm from Hanka. Jack, Sam, T, and my dad found me after everyone had died." She paused. "Hanka is a different planet."

"Okay, I know that guy did something awful to you, but c'mon, Cassandra."

"I'm telling you the truth. When I was living on Hanka, a plague wiped out everyone on the planet, including my parents and brothers."

"I'm sorry," Dominic said, desperately trying to alleviate the pain in his arms. "What does that have to do with Derek or whatever he's calling himself now."

The door at the top of the stairs creaked open to admit the topic of their conversation, carrying a tray of food and a Goa'uld healing device.

"Good, you are awake." He set the tray on the side table next to the bed, leering at Cassie as he did. "You will eat."

"No."

"I did not give you a choice. You will eat. It will do you no good to refuse. I will not let you die, no matter how much you beg."

He slapped her hard, stunning her momentarily so he could untie her left hand to allow her to eat. He used the rope to secure her ankle to the bed so she could not move. She may be only a teenager, and he the captor, but he would never underestimate her, or what she'd learned from the men in her life.

Cassie stared at the oatmeal in disdain. It was so nasty, but if she wanted to stay well enough to escape, she'd have to eat.

He was smart, not giving them anything that would spill or get too messy. Even the milk he'd brought them was in water bottles. Derek had to be influencing Madai; a Goa'uld would not bring them food. There wasn't any for Dominic, though, making Cassie feel worse.

Madai caught her look and sneered. "As long as I find him useful, he will be kept alive. Now eat!"

Tears flowed down Cassie's cheeks as she slowly started eating the goop on the tray. It tasted like paste and stuck in her throat, but she tried her hardest, hoping to avoid any further punishment of either of them.

As she ate, the Goa'uld used the healing device on Dominic, focusing mostly of it on his stomach. He stopped just short of actually relieving any of the pain. The ribs from the punch he left broken, but healed the internal bleeding. He wanted him hurt, not dead… yet.

When Cassie finished eating, Madai snatched the spoon out of her hand and thrust the bottle at her. She drank as much as she could as slowly as she could so as not to make herself sick.

He jerked the water bottle out of her mouth with his Goa'uld enhanced strength, the tip catching the edges of her front teeth. She could feel her gums ripping away as her teeth broke free of their roots. She wanted to pass out, needed to, really, but she wouldn't. Not this time. She wouldn't let him break her.

She coughed and sputtered as the rotten taste of iron trickled down her throat, the blood disgustingly warm. She let it pool a little, and when Madai leaned in close again, she spat as much blood as she could into his eyes.

"Bitch!" he screamed, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes. He backhanded her across the cheek, a twisted grin forming on his sick, demented face as her cheekbone cracked. One of her teeth had caught in his collar. He reached up to his shirt and pulled it out, plunking it onto the tray.

His eyes were diverted from Cassie for less than a second, but she took full advantage of the distraction. Her left arm was still free; Madai had underestimated her will to live. She ripped her hand across his face with as much strength as she could muster, her fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his cheek.

"AUGGH!" His eyes flashed menacingly as he rose above her. He pulled her arm straight out to the side, away from her body.

She screamed in pain as he continued to pull, jerking the shoulder out of its socket. She gagged at the pop, the first time she'd ever experienced a dislocation. She squinched her eyes shut as tight as she could.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Dominic yelled, struggling against his bonds. The ropes dug into his wounds, ripping through the dried blood in his wrists.

Madai flashed his eyes at Dominic, still smiling. "I will keep you conscious this time. I hop you enjoy watching as I break your consort."

"She's not my-" He shook his head, unwilling to argue with the man. "Cass, look at me. Don't let Derek break you. Focus on me."

Her eyes opened ever so slowly and she connected with Dominc, his determination to be her lifeline so obvious in his eyes she couldn't look away if she wanted to. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue and for the moment, the soft caring love was enough to distract her from Madai's rough handling.

"NO!" Madai jerked her head back in his direction and shoved her jaw upwards, exposing her throat. It was tempting, Cassie could see in his eyes, but he lowered his mouth farther, grinding his teeth into her collar bone, easily breaking the skin. As he moved lower he left a trail of bloody bite marks along her chest and abdomen, the red sticky substance pooling in her navel and dripping down her sides.

Tears streamed down Cassie's cheeks, but the second Madai broke eye contact with her, she looked to Dominic to take her mind off what the slimy snakehead was doing to her. She grimaced as he lapped up the blood, but she wouldn't let her eyes stray from Dominic. He stayed with her, never allowing his own doubts and fears to surface.

It hurt. Everywhere Madai touched, it hurt. His pinching, groping paws dug into her tender flesh. There'd be bruises in all those soft places, but the pain was excruciating as he gripped her hips, his thumbs digging into the divots under her stomach. Until that moment she'd never thought anything could hurt so much, but as his fingers punched through the skin like she was made of Jell-O, she had to finally break eye contact with Dominic as she screamed in pain, tears rushing like mini rivers out of her eyes, and she lost whatever she had remaining in her stomach. It was difficult, but she somehow managed to stay awake through it all, as much as she wanted to give in to the pull of unconsciousness.

"Cassie! Cassie, look at me!"

She couldn't. She didn't even want him looking at her while the monster tortured her, took away the very thing that set her and Dominic apart from most of the kids their age. She knew that was the next step. He was going to rape her and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

"Cassie!" Dominic begged, his voice laced with desperation. "Keep your focus on me. He can do whatever he wants to your body, but you're stronger than he is! He's just making you stronger still!"

Cassie opened her eyes and immediately his sincerity took her breath away. Eveyrthing in that one look said all she needed to know. He wasn't disgusted by her, he wouldn't turn away from her. In that instant she knew she had fallen in love with him and that no matter what happened here, he would never leave her side.

She let herself drown in the beautiful pools of his eyes, though she could barely see them, and was able to distance herself from what the monster was doing above her. She cried out in pain as she felt her body rip and the blood pool, but she kept her eyes locked on Dominic, allowing him to be the last thing she saw as she let the pain overtake her and the darkness of unconsciousness close in.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! (and hopefully reviewing?? wink wink nudge nudge.) anyway, i probably won't update again until we get back in two weeks. But i'll try to update as soon after that as possible.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Okay, I'm back and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been attempting to recover from the trip and it was um... interesting? i guess... anyway, here's the next chapter, it's short, but i'll have the next one up by mid-next week._

* * *

Jack and Jay stared at the monitor in front of them, the last bit of proof that the two teens had, in fact, climbed willingly into the black Suburban with Derek Sisson. Neither could believe the scene that played out before their eyes, though Jay had only known the young man a few short months. Jack had refused to believe that the boy who loved Cassie like a little sister could do such a thing.

Jack pulled out his phone and dialed Sean's number.

"Yeah?" came the short answer.

"What'd you find?"

"Not much. Someone's definitely been taking care of the outside, but it looks like no one's been in the house for weeks."

"Jay's men went in first."

Sean nodded, though his father couldn't see him. "Yeah." He was going to let him know they hadn't really found anything when one of the men assigned to him approached. "Hang on, Dad."

"It looks like Sgt. Sisson has a surveillance system. The guys are pulling the files, plus all backups."

Sean nodded. "All right, keep it up." He uncovered the phone, turning his attention back to his father. "We might have just caught a break."

"What'jya find?"

"It seems Derek had a surveillance system. We'll bring everything back to the Base, it might take a while to go through it all."

"Head back with the files, leave the teams there to finish up."

"Copy that. I'll be there as soon as we're sure we've got it all."

"See you soon."

Jack shut the phone and went back to pouring over the evidence they'd already collected to see if they could get any more leads on where Derek could have taken the teens.

"So?" Jay asked impatiently, looking up at Jack.

"Derek had security cameras, one may have caught something helpful."

"We might at least catch a glimpse of who's been taking care of the lawn."

Jack's phone rang again as he turned to watch Jay perusing the videos once again.

"O'Neill."

"Um, hi. Is this Colonel _Jack_ O'Neill?"

"Yeah," he said shortly. "Who is this and how did you get this number."

He could hear the shuddering breaths of the young woman on the other end clearly through the line.

"Derek's been acting weird, and he gave me this number, and I'm supposed to call if anything ever happens to him, and something's happened," she rattled off faster than Jack could process.

"Ma'am," he said in his calmest voice. "Slow down and tell me what happened. What's your name?"

Derek's name had immediately caught his attention and he thought maybe, they'd possibly found a lead.

The woman on the other end took a deep breath. "My name is Laura Johnson, I'm Sgt. Derek Sisson's girlfriend."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Another quickie, but since it was ready, I decided to post it. Hopefully, more to come soon!_

* * *

Jack and Jay stared at the monitor in front of them, the last bit of proof that the two teens had, in fact, climbed willingly into the black Suburban with Derek Sisson. Neither could believe the scene that played out before their eyes, though Jay had only known the young man a few short months. Jack had refused to believe that the boy who loved Cassie like a little sister could do such a thing.

Jack pulled out his phone and dialed Sean's number.

"Yeah?" came the short answer.

"What'd you find?"

"Not much. Someone's definitely been taking care of the outside, but it looks like no one's been in the house for weeks."

"Jay's men went in first."

Sean nodded, though his father couldn't see him. "Yeah." He was going to let him know they hadn't really found anything when one of the men assigned to him approached. "Hang on, Dad."

"It looks like Sgt. Sisson has a surveillance system. The guys are pulling the files, plus all backups."

Sean nodded. "All right, keep it up." He uncovered the phone, turning his attention back to his father. "We might have just caught a break."

"What'jya find?"

"It seems Derek had a surveillance system. We'll bring everything back to the Base, it might take a while to go through it all."

"Head back with the files, leave the teams there to finish up."

"Copy that. I'll be there as soon as we're sure we've got it all."

"See you soon."

Jack shut the phone and went back to pouring over the evidence they'd already collected to see if they could get any more leads on where Derek could have taken the teens.

"So?" Jay asked impatiently, looking up at Jack.

"Derek had security cameras, one may have caught something helpful."

"We might at least catch a glimpse of who's been taking care of the land."

Jack's phone rang again as he turned to watch Jay perusing the videos once again.

"O'Neill."

"Um, hi. Um, uh, is this Colonel _Jack_ O'Neill?"

"Yes," he said shortly. "Who is this and who did you get this number?"

He could hear the shuddering breaths of the young woman on the other end clearly through the line.

"Derek's been acting weird, and he gave me this number, and I'm supposed to call if anything ever happens to him, and something happened," she rattled off, faster than Jack could process.

"Ma'am," he said in his most calming voice. "Slow down and tell me what happened. What's your name?"

Derek's name had immediately caught his attention and he thought, maybe, they had possibly found a lead.

The woman on the other end took a deep breath. "My name is Laura Johnson, I'm Sgt. Derek Sisson's girlfriend."

* * *

_A/N: So? Wadjya think?? please let me know! I miss hearing from you!_

Oh, and i'm searching for a story i read a while ago, Sam marries Alec Colson to protect Jack's daughter, and i don't really remember any more other than that i liked it and i can't find it anymore!! anyone know what one it is?


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Okay, well here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but I have the next typed up so it shouldn't be too long. Side note, my poor beta has been beyond swamped and hasn't been able to get anything back to me in a while, so all mistakes are mine. I do try to read over what I've got, but I can't catch everything._

* * *

It hadn't taken Jack and Daniel long to find Laura Johnson's apartment. Jack had left base almost immediately, leaving Jay to way for Sean, and picked up Daniel from home. He didn't know what information they could get out of her, but it would be more than they currently had.

The building wasn't far from Daniel's old apartment, where he'd lived until just before he and Janet had been married. It was just around the corner, but was not a building he'd been to before.

"What apartment number?" Jack asked, referring to the paper Daniel held in his hand as they got out of the truck.

"72. Fourth floor."

Laura was waiting for them and opened the door before the men could knock.

"Please, come in." She waved them inside, wringing her hands nervously. "Can I get you anything?"

"We're fine," Daniel said smoothly, calmly.

The woman shook her head as the three sat down in her small living room, and a tear dropped from her eye.

Jack, not being quite so well with adults as he was with children, looked at her steadily and blurted, "What can you tell us?"

Daniel shot him a look, one Jack had seen a million times before and identified as exasperation.

"It's alright, Laura. We'll figure out what's going on."

"He's been acting so weird, especially at night."

"At night?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. It's like he's a completely different person. During the day, he couldn't remember anything from that night. It was always after he'd gone to bed or taken a nap."

Jack and Daniel exchanged a grim look. It didn't exactly mean anything to them specifically, but it _did_ tell them that maybe the man they knew hadn't been deceiving them for years.

"What's he been doing, exactly?" Jack asked.

She looked down, almost ashamed, and tears filled her eyes. "He gets violent," she said, pulling up her sleeve. There was a fading grip mark on her forearm, still a deep purple, but the edges were starting to turn green.

"He was getting rough in other ways, too. I think he's become obsessed with Cassandra."

Daniel's eyes widened and he visibly paled.

"When did… When did this start?"

"A couple months ago. He came home late, but I thought maybe he'd had to pick up Cassie or something. I wouldn't have even noticed, but I was at his house for his birthday."

"You know Cassie?" Daniel's eyes were wide and hopeful.

Laura shook her head. "No, but I know _of_ her. I know it was his duty to pick her up from school sometimes."

"What else has Derek been doing?"

"He's been real secretive and he started talking about Cassie all the time. But only when he's acting weird. The rest of the time he doesn't remember any of it."

Jack and Daniel looked at each other. There was definitely something wrong with the young Sgt. And they needed to figure out what it was.

Laura looked nervous, wringing her hands and staring down at her fingernails. There was something else she needed to say, but didn't want them to think she was crazy.

"The first time he got mad, his eyes did this weird thing, like when you see a cat in your headlights, but it was the whites of his eyes that glowed."

Jack and Daniel stared at her, their worst fears immediately confirmed at her words.

* * *

_A/N: What'dya think? Anybody tell me? please, i'm begging!!  
_


	20. Chapter 20

When Cassie awoke next she knew immediately the Goa'uld had healed her, at least her physical wounds. Suddenly, everything her "older brother" had doen to her came rushing back full force. She turned her head to the side and heaved, sobbing loudly as she did.

"Cass?"

The croak was so unrecognizable and pain-filled, she wasn't sure at first who was calling her name until she remembered Dominic was stuck in the same horrible place she was.

She knew Derek, no- _Madai_, didn't want Dominic dead just yet, but he also wasn't showing him any mercy.

"Dom?" she cried, the question hanging in the air.

"I'll-" cough "I'll be… fine."

He sounded awful and it broke her heart knowing she was the reason he was stuck there.

"I'm so sorry, Dom."

"Not your fault." He broke out in a fit of coughing, his ribs digging sharply into the muscles. "Finish… telling me what's… going on?"

She just barely nodded, knowing for sure he wouldn't be able to see her.

"The people who killed everybody on my planet, they're not really people. Uncle Jack calls them 'Snakeheads.' They're nasty, evil people controlled by a creature in their brain. They kill and enslave entire worlds."

Dominic's voice cracked terribly with the strain. "So they're pretty much… the worst creatures… in the universe."

"Yeah. There's a big ring, a Stargate, that allows people to travel to other planets."

"The moon?"

Cassie smiled slightly, trying to take her mind off their current predicament. "No. There has to be a 'Gate on the planet they're trying to get to. They killed everyone on my planet, including a team from Earth, and left me alive so that Dad and the others would bring me back."

"Why?"

"The Goa'uld put a metal into my blood that would eventually, well, explode. It was supposed to happen when I went through the 'Gate a second time. They were going to bring me back home because they thought staying on Earth was what was causing it."

"Oh, Cass." His voice was week and choked, full of the sadness he felt throughout his entire body. "Are you… ok… now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's no chance it can happen again."

"Derek's… one of these… things?"

"Yes, and as soon as he doesn't show up, everyone will be looking for him. They'll find him and they'll find us."

"Okay," Dominic croaked softly, just once before promptly passing out.

Tears streamed down Cassie's face as she tried to crane her neck around to catch a glimpse of Dominic. She knew he was in more pain than he was letting on, and that he wasn't being healed as fully as she was. She felt guilty for being safe after each incident, while he was only taken out of the life threatening situation. It wasn't fair. He'd never done anyting to anyone and here he was, held as a plaything.

"Cassie!" The echo-y voice resonated through the cement room, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Derek?" she shouted back. "Where are you?"

"Um… I don't know. Handcuffed to a bed! What's going on?"

"You tell me!" She couldn't keep the vehemence out of her voice as she screamed at him, wherever he was.

"I don't know! I remember taking a nap before work. I woke up here, but I knew you were here somewhere and that I've done something horrible to you!"

"No!" she yelled. "You're not Derek!"

"Yes, I am! Cassie, please!"

"No! You're a Goa'uld! You're a nasty, awful snakehead!"

The whole basement fell quiet, the only sound the echoing of Cassie's sobs as she finally broke down. She'd been holding on, trying to make Dominic feel better, at least comforted enough to allow himself to pass out. He needed that healing rest, even though it wouldn't be much. She could let herself go now and cry for all the pain. Her parents, Dominic, Derek. All because of her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	21. Chapter 21

Jack had called ahead to the base, letting the General know they were bringing Laura back with them. What she had said had shed a whole new light on the entire situation. It meant Derek wasn't truly responsible, unless he'd willingly been taken over.

Daniel sat silently in the passenger seat, his mind racing with the thoughts and implications of what they'd found out. Derek did it, he'd kidnapped Cassie… and yet, he hadn't. It wasn't him. He'd been infested. Where the snake came from, they had no idea, but there had to be a way to find out.

They pulled into the complex and the trio headed down to the bowels of the mountain without a word spoken between them. Daniel could tell the young woman was scared, and he couldn't fault her for it one bit. She had been worried about her boyfriend and was now being led away by two men she'd only just met. He rested his hand softly on her arm, hoping to comfort her even just a little bit.

General Hammond, Sean and Jay were waiting for them in the briefing room when they arrived. From the looks on their faces, more had been uncovered, but it didn't look good. They sat grim faced and exhausted around the briefing table, poring over their notes and the evidence they'd collected overnight.

Jack took the lead and directed Laura to a seat between himself and Daniel. He nodded to the General as he sat.

"Okay people, what have we got?" Hammond asked.

"We've gone through every piece of evidence collected from Derek's house and the vehicle he left on base," Jay started. "The only thing we've found useful was the dirt we found between his tires. We're tracing the elements in hopes to pinpoint where he's been."

"On the other hand," Sean broke in. "We know he hasn't been home for the past couple months. We've been over every bit of security tape he had. About three months ago, he disappeared for an entire weekend, came back for a month, and then never returned home. Whoever's been taking care of the _outside_ of the house knows exactly where every camera's located. We didn't get one clear shot of his face. We did, however, locate the SUV he stole. He left the GPS intact, but we believe he did that on purpose. There were no footsteps outside the vehicle and no other tire tracks. There was absolutely nothing in the area for 10 miles. We have nothing else to go on. Cassie and Dominic were definitely in the vehicle."

The group was silent for a moment, each contemplating the evidence and their next move. Derek was no where to be found and they had no way to know if the two teens were okay other than the fact that no blood was found in the SUV.

"Derek's a Goa'uld," Daniel spoke up, breaking the silence. He turned to Laura, her own confusion evident in her eyes. "Did his voice ever sound strange? Gravelly, deeper?"

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Once, just before he disappeared. It's the only time he's ever hurt me." She rolled up her sleeves, showing them her arms where they could see the deep purple fingerprint sized bruises. She pushed her sleeves back down quickly, embarrassed by their stares.

She spoke quietly, changing the subject somewhat. "He was so obsessed with that girl, but if I asked him about it, he acted like he didn't have a clue what I was talking about."

"Perhaps he did not," Teal'c said, finally entering the conversation.

Hammond redirected his attention towards the large Jaffa. "Teal'c?"

"Did not Major Kawalsky have no recollection of what had happened when the immature symbiote took over his body?"

Jack inwardly flinched just thinking of the fate of his friend.

"That's right!" Daniel said enthusiastically. "The Major never realized what he had done. It's possible the same thing's been happening with Derek, and since he never goes off world, there's never been any reason to check him. When he's unconscious, the Goa'uld can take over easily."

"It's almost noon," Jack said, looking at his watch solemnly. "He should have woken up by now. If you were right, he would have released the kids and brought them here."

"And the Goa'uld probably knows that. It's most likely taken precautions against that very thing." Daniel's eyes had grown wide as he'd become more excited with every word. Though they were no closer to finding the location of the Goa'uld's hide out, they were certain they had enough leads to at least start looking.

"Okay people," General Hammond said from the head of the table. "Dr. Jackson, contact the Asgard and the Tok'ra, they may be able to help. Lt. and Mr. O'Neill, keep going over every bit of evidence you have, keep us apprised and take down every bit of Miss Johnson's statement. Colonel, I want you to go home and fill in the Clarks and Dr. Jackson on what we have so far. Dismissed."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to Disneynut for letting me know someone was still out there!! And it has been brought to my attention this story is moving REALLY slowly. I'm sorry, when I started it I got the impression that it was moving too quickly so I slowed it down. I'm going to try to pick it up for you and get more chaps out quicker and i'll be doing 2 sections at once each time now. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to type anything up lately as I've been having to keep my laptop put away until Jake goes to bed b/c he's found the keys are his new favorite toy. I only have about 20 min. to a half an hour to work on my stories. Thank you for at least making the hit count go up!!  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Sam awoke with a start from where she'd been asleep in one of the recliners in Daniel and Janet's living room, Kayli napping in the Pack n Play at her feet. She looked around the room and didn't understand what had awoken her at first until she looked up and saw jack standing in the entryway, his face set in stone.

She moved to get up, but he waved her back and quietly walked towards her, mindful of the other sleeping occupants of the room. The Clarks had stretched out on the couch and Janet had taken the other recliner only a few hours before.

By his look, Sam knew they hadn't found much yet. Tears came to her eyes as she stifled a sob. Time was running out. If they were going to find Cassie and Dominic it would have to be soon, before the trail ran cold.

"What did you find?" Sam whispered as Jack crouched down next to her.

He shook his head and held his arms out to help her up. He led her to the kitchen, away from the other sleepers and as soon as they crossed the threshold, he wrapped her in his arms tightly. He didn't say anything, he couldn't just yet.

"Jack? Sam?" Janet's voice was soft and timid, something Jack had never heard from her before.

He quickly cleared his face, putting on his Colonel mask, and turned to face her. He led her to a chair at the kitchen table, and started telling them all and leaving out nothing.

Janet couldn't believe it. Derek had been the one person they trusted. He was the only one outside their little family Cassie would have willingly gone with, and Dominic would have gone right along. Derek had given them enough rides they'd probably thought it was normal.

"No, you've got to be wrong."

"Janet," Jack said softly, leaning forward. "All the evidence points that way. Daniel's still at the base, trying to contact any allies who could possibly help us. Jay's team is going through every piece of evidence with a fine tooth comb, looking for anything that could tell us where they are."

"What are we going to tell Jeff and Amanda? They can't know anything about Derek."

Jack grasped her hand gently. "Let me take care of that. I know you're both worried, but you've got more to concern yourselves with. There's nothing you can do but take care of the children, please."

"Jack-" both Janet and Sam protested at once.

"Ack! It'll make our jobs easier if we're not worrying about you."

They both nodded silently, clinging to each other for comfort.

Jack squeezed Janet's hand one last time and walked around the table to kiss Sam gently on the forehead, before heading into the living room to explain what they'd found to the Clarks.

"Why?" Jerry's face was bright red, his anger ready to burst forth. "Why would he do this?"

"We think Cassie was his real target. Dom was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He probably took him so it would take longer for us to realize anything was wrong. If he'd let Dom go, he knew he would have called Cassie's sooner to make sure she was okay. If you thought Dom was with us, you wouldn't worry."

"Derek isn't in his right mind right now," Sam broke in. "That's not an excuse, but we think he may be under the control of somebody else."

"You'll find them, though, right?" Amanda asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jack leaned forward and rested his hand on her knee. "Yes," he promised. His eyes brokered no argument and everyone knew that no matter what, this man would do anything at all to find the teens.

"Why don't I take you home so you can rest?"

"No! Please?" begged Amanda. "I can't. I can't be there right now."

"We can make up the spare room here," Janet said, looking just as despondent as the other parents.

"Thank you," Jerry said. "Thank you for all you've done, all of you."


	23. Chapter 23

_**This is a warning chapter!! Language and force. **  
_

Derek had stayed silent since Cassie's brutal words of truth. She wasn't sure how long it had been, but she'd drifted in and out of a light doze more than a few times. Dominic had yet to regain consciousness.

The silence in the dark basement only added to the deep seeded fear that had taken root in Cassie's heart. They were alone and there was no way anyone was going to find them. They were stuck here with the creature most likely for the rest of their lives, however long _he_ deemed that to be.

She shivered in the cold, wishing for a blanket, anything, to keep warm. She was cold and wet. Sometime in her sleep her bladder had given out, soaking the bed and mixing with the vomit and blood. If something didn't change soon, she was going to be sick again. In some small, tortured way she was glad for the lack of clothing. At least she wasn't stuck in wet clothes.

There had to be a way out of this. The Goa'uld were thousands of years old, but they didn't know anything about Earth or its people. It could take what it wanted from Derek's mind, but it wouldn't understand fully the will of the humans from this planet.

Cassie knew. She'd lived here long enough to see the difference. She was from a world dominated by an evil being, though she felt they'd had a decent life with their families. Here, they'd known freedom and would not be held back. They would fight to the death and the snakeheads would never understand that deep desire to stay free.

There was a way out of this situation, she just had to find it. She knew without help Dominic would eventually succumb to his injuries. She couldn't let him die here. They both had so much life to live.

"We'll get out of here, Dom. I know it."

"Cass?" His weak voice was abnormally loud in the near empty room.

"Dom? You okay?"

"I don't know."

That gravelly sound wasn't him. There was none of the light to his voice that was so familiar to her, and she felt tears flowing down to her ears.

"It's no Derek. That creature up there, it's not him."

"That makes… me feel… so much better." Dom coughed, his head hanging low.

"It does me," Cassie said softly. "Derek's being tortured every time that monster hurts us."

"He is… monster."

He was drifting away. She could hear it in his voice.

"No," Cassie pled softly. "Please, Dom. Please understand."

Dominic didn't hear her, he'd already slipped into the realm of unconsciousness.

"Aw, how touching."

Cassie's eyes flew to the other side of the room, her tears drying up instantly. The flash of gold in the darkness sent a chill down her spine as the monster stepped forward. He had the healing device and she knew it was for Dominic, but she wished the demon would just let him die if he wasn't going to heal him completely. She resented the fact that she always woke up in better condition than when she'd been taken.

"Please," she begged, hating herself for it. "Please fix him all the way, or let him die."

"Ah, I see." He smirked back at her, an evil glint echoing the horrible sound of his gravelly voice. "You care for this one. I'm sure far more than would make your father and uncle comfortable. I wonder how they would feel if they knew the fun I had with _you_."

"I don't care! Do whatever you want to me. You're obviously enjoying this."

Madai laughed, the sound sending chills throughout her body.

"When I am finished with you," he grasped her jaw tightly in his hand and ran this thumb smoothly over her trembling lips. "Dr. Jackson, and O'Neill won't recognize the pathetic shell you've become."

He tossed the healing device aside and started working his belt with one hand while the other held her jaw to keep her gaze locked with his. The first thing she noticed was that the symbiote had obviously healed the deep scratches across his face. The second was the struggle for control she could see in Derek's eyes.

She silently pleaded with him, hoping he would be strong enough to wrestle the control of his own body from the snake. For a moment Cassie thought he may have succeeded as the hand holding her jaw slackened slightly and he stopped undoing his pants.

"Derek?" Cassie whispered cautiously.

"Cass?"

That was all he got out before Madai retook control and readjusted his grip on her jaw. His sinister grin caused her to shrink back in fear. "Savor that experience, Cassandra, I won't let him out again. Tormenting this host is almost as fun as toying with your little friend."

As his pants hit the floor, Cassie screwed her eyes shut as tight as she could, trying to distance herself from what she knew was about to happen. This action, however, made her unaware of the incoming blow, so she was completely oblivious until Madai's fist collided with her cheek full force. The familiar sensation and pain of the bones crunching under the skin forced her eyes open and her lungs to suck in as much air as possible.

"Do _NOT_ look away from me, Bitch!" Madai growled from deep in his throat. "I will look into your eyes as I break every bone of resistance in your body."

Cassie chanced a glance towards Dominic's unconscious form, but she quickly brought her eyes back to Madai, fearing another punishment. Instead, she focused all her concentration on his own eyes, trying to encourage Derek to fight. It was enough to keep her mind off what her friend's body was doing to her.

It wasn't until his eyes squinched shut and he grunted deeply, sweat dripping from his brow, did she start to breathe easier, knowing it was almost over.

He jumped off the bed, a smug look in his eyes, and tugged up his pants.

"My new host will spring from you womb and he will have more power than any before him. Niirti never realized just how close she had come to succeeding in her quest to create the Hauk'taur. You, my dear, are but one generation from perfect, as the child shall be."

_Oh God!_ Cassie's mind screamed. She knew it was possible, that she could come away from this horrible experience changed in more ways than one, but to know that he was intentionally trying to create a child for the purpose of gaining a host was physically sickening. She hadn't thought she had much more in her stomach to lose, but somehow whatever was there suddenly all came up.

Madai snickered. "You should realize with all my technology that was returned to me, I could have accomplished this already. However, I find this method _much_ more entertaining. Of course, eventually I may still enhance conception."

Cassie's face blanched and before she could react any further, she passed out.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, you're now caught up to what I have written, but hopefully it won't be too long before i update again, and i'll probably just update a section at a time to make updates come sooner. I'm sorry it's not going too quickly, i'm trying. Please let me know what you think??  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long and it's so short, i'd meant to get another chapter done before posting, but things came up. Jake's been really sick, and then i realized how close to Christmas we're getting. I have 4 blankets to knit in three months, so if i manage to get another chapter up before then, feel privileged b/c i'm not going to have any time to write for a little bit. I'm truly sorry and I thank everybody for sticking with it.  
_

* * *

It was now 36 hours since Cassie and Dominic had gone missing, and while they knew who did it, and really, why, they had no real leads. They didn't know where the Goa'uld could have taken them or how it had gotten to Earth in the first place.

Daniel stood in the Hall of Might waiting to be portrayed in front of the Asgard council and plead his case for help from the Asgard. After sending a message to the Tok'ra the day before, he'd been immediately dispatched with SG-17, but was nearly falling over with exhaustion, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Cpt. Jackson Adams (though it was only early evening, he'd ordered them to make camp), and Daniel had fallen asleep as soon has he'd laid his head down. He'd tried to fight it for all of two seconds before giving in to the pull.

"Daniel Jackson," the high pitched voice of the Asgard resonated through the chamber.

"Greetings, Freyer." He was more nervous than he could remember being since that fated lecture over 5 years ago now. This was infinitely more important. "I come to the Asgard with a request for help."

"You know our control of the Protected Planets Treaty is tenuous at best.."

"We're not asking you to interfere with our planet or development. We believe there may be a Goa'uld on Earth. Cassi – _my daughter_ – was kidnapped by him."

The Asgard murmured amongst themselves while Daniel just stood there, helpless to do anything. Eventually, Freyer looked back over to him.

"This is a delicate situation. The presence of this Goa'uld is a violation of the treaty. However, if this is not handled correctly, it could lead to full war between the Asgard and the Goa'uld; a war for which we are ill prepared. Our resources are spread thin while we battle the Replicatiors."

"We just need a ship – ONE ship - that could detect the Goa'uld. We only need to be able to find them. We can handle the rest."

The Asgard conferred again, shorter this time.

"As per the treaty, we will send a message to inform the system Lords, but we will send a ship immediately. Commander Thor is closest to Earth."

"Thank you." While outwardly Daniel was calm, inside he felt like a kid on a sugar rush. He struggled to keep himself under control.

Freyer held his hand up to halt Daniel's thanks. "It will take Supreme Commander Thor three months of your time to reach Earth."

Daniel's jaw dropped, his whole body almost following suit. "Three… Three months?" He couldn't believe it. These were the Asgard; the race that created Thor's Hammer, cloning and the transference of consciousness.

"My daughter doesn't have three months, not if a Goa'uld has her."

"Our apologies, Dr. Jackson, but unfortunately, that is the best we can do. The Replicators are attracted to the energy signatures our hyper drives give off even with the use of older ships. Once Commander Thor leaves Replicator space, it will take him roughly twenty minutes to reach Earth."

"And Thor's the absolute closest Asgard available?"

"He is the only one who is in your galaxy."

Daniel ran a hand through his short brown hair and sighed. "Thank you, Freyer, Council members. I'm grateful for every bit of help you can offer us."

Freyer bowed his head and the hologram shut off.

Daniel let the Asgard technology beam him back to the forest where SG-17 was waiting for him, only slightly more optimistic than when they'd arrived.

"We all set, Dr. J?" Adams asked, scanning the forest.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking around. "Oh, yeah, let's go."

The walk back to the Gate was silent, save the bantering of a couple of the junior members of the team. All Daniel could think about was everything that could happen to Cassie in the span of three months. The pictures flooding his mind became to much at one point, and he stumbled to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted, running to the older man's side and kneeling down next to him.

Daniel took a moment to compose himself and stood. "Sorry, I'm okay."

"Hey, we just want you to know everyone at the SGC is doing all they can to help find Cassie. We all know how special she is. Heck, anyone with kids has used her for a babysitter. We'll get her back."

Daniel gave a slight smile that looked more like a grimace. "Thanks, Jackson." Jeeze, no matter what he called this kid it sounded weird. Jack was too much… well, like Jack. And Jackson just made him feel like he was talking to himself.

"Let's just get back to the Gate."

"Right. SG-17, move out!"


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: FINALLY!!! I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long so I thought I'd give you a little longer chapter. And sadly I still have not completed the final blanket I was knitting for my brothers. I've got at least one more chapter handwritten so hopefully by next week I'll have it up. _

_This is also more of a filler chapter. sorry.  
_

_**Warning: violence, blood.

* * *

**_Cassie tried blocking out the sounds echoing through their tiny prison to no avail. Madai had finished with her, and after checking her over, had turned his sights on Dominic. She could tell he was having no luck with his plans so far and would have to take matters into his own hands if she was to be the mother of the perfect host, and that fact alone was frustrating him. She just wished he wouldn't take it out on Dom.

She jumped once more as the whip snapped through the air and laid open Dom's back. Blood was leaking steadily onto the floor, and the _drip_ _drop_ a loud reverberation through the room.

Dominic had passed out two lashes ago and without a doubt, Madai was about to wake him. He enjoyed hearing his victims scream. He reached for one of the buckets of ice water and threw it in Dom's face.

The young man gasped, pulling water into his lungs as he gained consciousness, choking and coughing uncontrollably. As his lungs filled with air, the slashes on his back spread wider, ripping the skin at the edges and spilling more blood. His hands had been retied directly above his head and the new angle was far more agonizing.

Neither teen knew exactly how long they'd been down here, but it had to have been more than a few days. Madai had brought her twelve meals, Dom four, so she figured it had been around four days, if Madai was trying to keep her healthy.

Madai's cruel laugh rang loud in her ears as he picked up a knife from the table. He slipped the healing device on his left hand and leaned in close to Dom, his nostrils flaring at the scent of the blood in the air. He spun Dom around to face him, and so fast neither of them saw it coming, he thrust the knife into the boy's stomach. Dom's eyes widened in shock.

The knife was sharp, just sharp enough to slice through the layers of muscle, but still dull enough to create an extreme amount of resistance and pain. Dom screamed, crying out at the top of his lungs.

Madai positioned the healing device just below the knife, at the start of the gaping wound. He activated it, closing the injury as he drew the knife upward. This ensured hours of playtime with his young victim and sheer agony for the host.

"Cassandra was right," Madai growled lowly. "It really is more fun to keep you alive."

Xoxoxoxoxox

Jack stood over Kayli's crib, staring down at his perfect little girl, imagining just what Daniel and Janet were going through. They never got to see this stage with Cassie, never went through her toddler years, but Janet, well really all of them, had been her parents since the day they'd brought her to Earth. They'd only been with her for about three and a half years, but they loved her just as if she was their own.

Kayli shifted in her sleep and Jack was immediately brought back to the day she was born. Sam hadn't been feeling well for over a month, but the last couple days before, had been extremely uncomfortable, and they'd reached her due date with no sign of labor.

- - - - - - -

"I'm sorry Dr. O'Neill, but you're still only 1-2 centimeters. Why don't you come in Wednesday morning and we'll start induction. I know you only wanted to do this as a last resort, but the ultrasound showed a distinct lack of fluid. She'll be fine until birth, but the sooner the better," Dr. Parks told her as she gripped Jack's hand like a vice.

His other hand went immediately to her back and rubbed gently. As he did, he felt another set of Braxton-Hicks ripple through her body. He knew he shouldn't be, if the Doc wasn't, but he was really starting to get worried. Wednesday was still two days away.

Sam used Jack and Dr. Parks' hands to help pull her up. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and left them alone.

"Jack, I'll be okay."

"Yeah, I know, it's just so…"

"Frustrating?"

"That too. But I was really going for more of, scary."

"Big bad Jack O'Neill?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Everything will be fine, and Wednesday we'll have a beautiful little girl."

"Yeah, okay."

- - - - - -

Wednesday morning Jack and Sam showed up at the hospital at exactly 0630, and, after hassling with the receptionist in administration, were shown to their room.

The nurse helped Sam get into her gown and hooked her up to the monitors and IV.

"The doctor will be right in to get you started."

Sam nodded nervously and looked over at Jack. He wasn't looking at her, though. His eyes were fixed on the monitor next to Sam's bed.

"Will ya listen to that! And there's her heartbeat."

Before Sam could respond, Dr. Parks walked in. "How are we doing, folks?"

"Nervous," Sam replied.

Jack took the time to really look at her and realized just how true that statement was. He had been concentrating so much on his own fear, he'd almost forgotten how new all of this was to Sam.

"Just lay back, relax, and we'll get started."

Jack held onto Sam tightly as the doctor broke her water.

"Petocin would take at least twenty minutes to start taking effect, but sometimes the mother's body takes over before it kicks in, so we don't like to give it needlessly. I'll come back then and if we don't see a marked improvement in your labor we'll start it then."

Jack thanked the doctor and rocked Sam comfortingly.

"Jack, it hurts."

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry."

Jack held his wife and let her do whatever she could to stop hurting, from crying to nearly breaking all the bones in his left hand.

The twenty minutes passed in the blink of an eye for the couple, and while Sam was in the middle of one particularly painful contraction, Dr. Parks came back in.

"Okay, Sam," he said, pulling his gloves off. "You're progressing nicely. 3-4 cm. We're not going to start any Petocin, you're doing fine on your own. I'll come back in and check on you in a little bit. The nurses will be in and out, so let them know if you need anything."

Neither had any recollection of the time passing, but Jack was sure it had only been about a half hour later when Janet came to join them. She was able to succeed where Jack had not; she'd gotten Sam up and moving around the room and into other positions. She even managed to get Sam into the tub. It was obvious immediately to Jack that the warm water helped to relax her immensely. She was able to rest between contractions and started dilating faster.

Sam groaned long and loud as Jack helped her back into bed.

"How are you doing?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question to begin with.

"Janet, I think you should go get someone!"

"Sam?" Jack was starting to get really worried now.

"I have the strongest urge to push."

"Not yet, Sam. We don't know if you're fully dilated."

"I _know_ that, Janet! I never said I was _going_ _to_ push!"

Janet smiled at Jack and left to get Dr. Parks. She was here as a friend, not a doctor, and wasn't going to interfere unless asked. If it came down to a C-section, though she thought not, she would need to be on hand as Sam's doctor. Even though Parks had clearance, he didn't have the experience she did.

A nurse rushed into the room and over to Sam. "Okay, let's get you checked out." The nurse smiled encouragingly at Sam.

"On the next contraction, I want you to push. Make the contraction work for you."

Just as Sam was pushing for the first time Janet and Dr. Parks came back into the room. At exactly 11:53:24 on January 13th, after almost 57 minutes of intense pushing, Kayli Rose O'Neill silently entered the world and was immediately whisked away from her parents.

"Janet! Janet, what's wrong? What's wrong with her?"

"Shh, Sam." Janet laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and glanced quickly over at Jack. "Her heart rate was dropping during contractions, which is normal. But just after she started crowning, it dropped to the fifties and she didn't start breathing after they suctioned her. They're just going to get her breathing again and run some tests. She'll be fine guys."

Tears streamed down Sam's face, but she was too exhausted to weep.

- - - - - -

Janet had been right, Kayli was fine, and Jack couldn't believe she was almost four months old. She was his little girl and he was so proud of every new thing she learned to do, but his happiness felt like it was being smothered under a wet blanket.

They'd been searching for over a week for any sign of Dominic and Cassie, but it felt like so much longer. Daniel spent every waking moment poring over what little evidence they had. The investigation had come to a stand still without further help from the Asgard or Tok'ra.

He was restless, a feeling he absolutely hated, and he just _knew_ there was something he could be doing, if he could just figure out what.

"Hey," Sam said softly from the doorway.

Jack smiled and looked back at Kayli; she was still asleep. He leaned down, brushed a feather-light kiss across her forehead, and left her to finish her nap.

"You have a phone call," Sam told him when he joined her in the hall.

"I'll take it in the office." He repeated the kiss to Sam's forehead and closed the office door behind him.

"O'Neill."

"Colonel, it's Agent Barrett."

Jack was surprised. He figured they had already gotten all the information out of McGrady's men they were going to, and the NID wasn't exactly diverting resources to help look for Cassie.

"Yes?"

"We've received some new information regarding the case against Agent McGrady."

"You told us you'd gotten all you could. What changed?"

"An Agent we never suspected was involved came forward."

"Oh, great detective work there, Sherlock."

"Colonel, I don't have to share any of this with you. It could very well be an NID team that completes the next phase of this investigation."

After a moment of silence from both parties, Barrett continued, "Good. Okay, I'd like to meet you at the north side of Oak Meadows Park in one hour."

Before Jack could say anything else, he heard the line go dead. "Dammit!" he yelled, slamming down the receiver.

"Jack?"

He looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said, motioning her over to him. She perched sideways on his lap and ran her hands soothingly through his hair.

"What was that all about?"

"Barrett's got some more information for us."

"About Cassie?"

Jack shook his head sadly. "No. He said it was regarding McGrady."

"Oh," Sam replied, her face falling.

"Hey," he said softly. Jack lifted her chin so she was looking directly in his eyes. "We _will_ find her."

"I know, Jack. I just worry about what condition she'll be in when we do."

"The Tok'ra have _told_ us they'll notify your father, and we know Thor's on his way here. Between the two of them, I'm sure they'll patch her up just fine." He kissed her softly on the temple and massaged her scalp gently. It was a soothing motion meant for both of them.

Sam's voice trembled and dropped down to nearly a whisper. "I don't mean physically, Jack."

"I know."

The truth was, he _did_ know. All too well. He was intimately acquainted with both Goa'uld and human torture methods. He also knew deep down that he was the only one who could truly help Cassie overcome her capture, and he was going to have to reopen some very old wounds.

"She may need more than I can give."

"You're the only one who knows what she's going through."

"I'm not a fifteen year old girl! I'm a trained Air Force Officer, even back then! This could destroy her."

Sam felt immediately guilty. She knew his torture had been horrible, probably more so than she could imagine, and he didn't like to think about it.

Jack stood suddenly, helping Sam to her feet. "I need to go. I'm going to see if Sean will follow me over."

Sam nodded. Okay. Just… be careful, please."

"Always," Jack responded as he leaned closer to kiss her. He stopped at her skeptical look and raised eyebrow. She was getting pretty good at that look.

"Hey, I'm as careful as I can be, you know that."

"Yeah."

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me what you think! And thank you to those who have added me in some form, to their alerts and favorites, it makes me feel all happy inside!_


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long!!!!! I was extremely unhappy with the original draft of this chapter, as i didn't feel it came anywhere near the true emotions Cassie would be feeling, and my friend volunteered to help. It took us a long time to work through this chapter. Knowing where I wanted to go with this story, she decided that the conversation between Cassie and Dom, would be her own internal thoughts w/ a Stargate twist. She's the only person I've ever personally known who's been assaulted in that manner and she is an EXTREMELY strong woman! I LOVE her!!!! I know everyone's experiences and feelings are different, but she really wanted to do this and share it._

* * *

Cassie curled farther into herself, bringing her knees up to her chest as close as she could. She'd passed out again, for how long, she didn't know, but she could tell by Dom's breathing he'd gotten worse as his arms had been tied back to their original position.

She heard the door above open and slam shut, and winced. She must have been out longer than she'd thought. _He_ had been coming down every couple of ours, repeating his actions, and healing her so he could start all over again. The last time he'd come down he'd had a tray full of… _toys_, and had stayed almost a half an hour, waving device after device over her. When he seemed satisfied, he'd left, never saying a word.

As Madai came down the stairs, Cassie whimpered and turned away from him. Her curiosity got the better of her when she noticed he didn't immediately start pawing at her. He had brought the tray down with him again and picked up one of the tools. Her legs were roughly pulled down away from her body, but she didn't fight him. The last time she had, he'd broken both her femurs with his bare hands and woken her every time she passed out.

He held the device over her abdomen, the yellow glow warm on her skin. He was quicker this time, only hovering for ten minutes at most, but it still made her uncomfortable.

He set the device down and grinned sickly at her, picking up the food he'd brought down with him. "You should eat, my future host needs his nourishment. He has implanted nicely and is growing quickly, thanks to my mother's equipment."

"You're sick! It's just a child!" she spit back in his face.

"Yes, and children are just tools, a means to an end. Now eat!"

Cassie shied back away at his yell and meekly opened her mouth to accept whatever he seemed fit to give her. Today it was macaroni and cheese, although she had to admit, it tasted like chicken. He had to have a supply of MREs somewhere.

When he pulled the water bottle of milk out of her mouth she curled back up and tried to turn her back on him.

"You humans have this habit of thinking you can defy us and live." He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "If I had a sarcophagus, I would enjoy killing you over and over again." He flashed his eyes, and grinned maliciously.

He turned from her and took the healing device over to where Dominic hung on the wall. "It seems your friend may have to live quite a bit longer." He healed Dominic more than Cassie had seen since they'd been held captive, and walked away, leaving the teens in the dark again.

Cassie let herself drift off again, for how long she didn't know, but when she awoke, she could tell immediately that Dom's breathing was far better than it had been before.

"Cassie?" His voice was louder, stronger, but still weak. "Are you okay?"

She had to laugh at the ridiculousness of his question, but it soon turned to tears. "No, I'm not. He's trying to create the perfect host in me, and using you as his play toy! No! I'M NOT ALL RIGHT!"

Dominic was silent for a moment, and she was almost hoping he'd passed out again. When he spoke again, it was calm and reassuring. "you know we'll be found. They're not going to leave us here. And whatever that bastard's been doing to you, your mom, she can fix it, right?"

"Fix it?" Cassie's jaw dropped in shock. "No she can't just _fix_ it! It's a BABY!"

Dominic was silent for a moment. "He's a monster Cassie, literally."

"And I'm an alien. Besides, Derek is still human. We don't know what effect the Goa'uld will have on it. Derek's a victim in this, too, remember? And I can't just kill what would biologically be _his_ child."

"After everything he's done to you, you think you can still look at the kid and not think of this?"

"I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life. Just like I remember the destruction of my entire planet, my family! And it's not the kid's fault."

Dominic sighed and hung his head. "This is ridiculous! We're having a discussion about a kid we don't even know exists while hanging in a basement that's probably in the middle of nowhere being tortured by something out of a sci-fi movie!"

"He exists," Cassie whispered as Dom's voice echoed off the concrete walls.

"What?"

"It worked. He's trying to accelerate… gestation." Though she already thought of the baby as a child, she had a hard time believing she was actually… pregnant.

"Oh, Cass…" Dom's voice trailed off in sympathy for what his friend had to be going through. His heart broke for her, and he knew for a fact that he was head over heels in love. He would do whatever he could for her, including diverting the monster's attention off her when he came back again.

He had to start thinking analytically; there had to be a way out of here. He'd been unconscious too much of the time since they'd been captured and other than what Cassie had told him, he couldn't remember much of anything. The thing that stuck out in his mind right now, was that somehow Cassie had convinced this creature to heal him. His ribs were still sore, but he thought if maybe he could manage to somehow reach the ropes he just might be able to work them free. The problem was the way he was tied. He wasn't the strongest fifteen year old out there, but he also didn't know if he had the time to try working on the ropes before Derek came back again.

"When's he coming back?" he asked, breaking the silence of their dungeon.

Cassie snorted. "I don't know, let me check my watch."

"Look, Cass, I'm sorry for what I said before, but I think you're having trouble separating Derek from whatever's happened to him. He's not the same guy you've always known."

"Tell that to Sam." Cassie wiggled about on the bed, finally encouraged enough by Dominic's consciousness to at least attempt helping herself. Madai was too smart, he was pulling on Derek's training. He'd tied the ropes too tight, and her arms too far apart for her to move, much less loosen the knots.

Dominic was copying Cassie's movements from his space on the wall. He felt a warm trickling down his arms and knew if he could look at his wrists, blood would be coating the already soaked ropes and running down to his elbows. He resignedly gave up his struggles and hung his head.

"It's no use, Cass. I can't reach the knots."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Jack stood in the farthest corner of the park, sipping his coffee, black as usual. There was no sign of Barrett and he'd been standing there for almost twenty minutes. Rico lay in the shade of the tall maple thirty feet away, panting after their game of Frisbee.

He'd shown up early, spent the time playing with Rico to make his presence known, but so far, no one had contacted him. Twenty minutes overdue. He'd give them ten more minutes before he took Rico home and waited for Barrett to call him again. Information about McGrady, while more useful than a life vest on a sinking ship, wasn't as important as finding Cassie and Dominic.

"Hey, Mister!" A teen, about Cassie's age, called to him from across the clearing and ran towards him.

"Oh, hi, Colonel Jack." The young man pulled up short and waved.

Jack recognized him as a boy who'd been in many of Cassie's classes over the years since she'd come to Earth.

"Um, Luke? Right?"

"Yeah. Hey listen, my friends and I were playing basketball and this guy just came up and handed me this, told me to 'give it to the man w/ the dog across the park.' I didn't see it was you until you turned around." Luke held out a slip of paper for Jack.

"So, how is Cassie? We've, uh, been kind of worried. She and Dom have been out of school for a while and no one will tell us anything. Did they get sick after the concert or something?"

Jack knew Luke wasn't one of the kids who'd gone to the concert, so he didn't know the details. They'd asked the kids not to say anything about the kidnapping.

"Or something," Jack said as he opened the paper.

"_Entrance to Garden of the Gods"_

Jack crumpled the paper and shoved it into his pocket. This was BS! He was being played, and, dammit, he had no choice but to go along with it.

"What'd the guy look like?"

I don't' know," Luke shrugged. "Light brown, slightly reddish hair. Black suit, stuck out like a sore thumb. What was that guy doing here, anyway?" Luke had trailed off, his last thought more to himself.

"Rico!" Jack patted his leg and whistled, walking away from where Luke stood, watching him.

"Colonel?"

Jack couldn't hear him over the rushing fury in his ears. When he got to the truck, he opened the door and stepped back.

"Up," he told Rico, and hopped up after the dog. He spent the twenty-five minute drive trying to figure out what Barrett was up to. He was either paranoid or he didn't want someone to know about their meeting. He was hoping for the former because the latter meant there was still more cleaning to do. There were just too many uncertainties when it came to the NID and he hated that he was being forced to work with them.

Jack threw the truck into park, hopped out, and leaned against the bed. To the casual observer he was just a man relaxing before heading into the park, but Jack was scanning everything, memorizing the lay of the land.

He made no move to acknowledge Sean as the young man drove into the park and passed him, making no move to stop. Of course anyone interested in following him would most likely know Sean's car and the effort would be useless, but it was still worth it to know he had backup if needed.

He noticed Barrett long before the man stepped out of the obviously rented family sedan.

"Sorry, Colonel, but my office is bugged and we're still weeding through personnel."

Jack ignored the man's excuse. "What do you have for me?"

"Walk with me." Barrett started heading back towards the car. "Agent Thomas had left town before McGrady's death. He'd been securing his family and apparently was going to bust open the operation when he returned. He led us to these."

Barrett opened the trunk of the car. Inside were six boxes very obviously filled to the top. Some held video cassettes, others, DVD's.

"McGrady's been recording everything official since joining the Agency, as per regulations. Most of them, as far as we can tell, are official NID operations, tapes we've seen before, copies of our own records. However, it's the _un_official that might interest you. There are far more tapes here than what should be in McGrady's files, unfortunately none of them are labeled. We believe these tapes were a trophy of sorts. We've duplicated everything, however, our men have only made it through year two. I managed to convince the director, with adamant protests from a Colonel Simmons, to allow you access to the tapes, since your name has already been mentioned 287 times in those first two years."

"We'll get started on these." Jack picked up two boxes, stacked one on the other and headed back towards his truck. Barrett followed with two more boxes.

"I don't need to remind you some of the operations mentioned may still be ongoing?"

At Jack's steely glare, Barrett swallowed convulsively. "Right, of course not. We are looking into every case McGrady was working on, but some of them were actually legitimate, and need to be handled with care."

"You never actually worked with the man, did you?" When Barrett shook his head, Jack continued. "He's never done a legitimate thing in his life. He's a cheat, a scoundrel, and a murderer."

The men loaded up the last two boxes into the back of Jack's truck, and he hopped in, shutting the door after him.

"Hey, Barrett," he called out the window. "Thanks."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jay met Jack in the parking lot by his truck, towing two dollies along with him. The three men loaded the six boxes quickly and immediately headed into the SGC, Rico bounding along beside them.

When they got to the elevator, Jay looked down at the tapes, then back up at Jack.

"Do you really think we'll find anything in here?"

"I don't know," Jack said solemnly. "It'll take a while to go through all of these."

"I'll get my team on it, we'll watch every single tape. It might help if you could put out a notice, maybe off duty base personnel could pitch in. Every set of eyes helps."

"We have almost twenty years worth of tapes to go through, it'll take a while still."

The men stepped off the elevator to face Daniel, arms crossed over his chest.

"Sean said you found something."

Jack had noticed Sean driving out of the park as he was getting in his truck after he and Barrett had loaded the boxes.

"Maybe," replied Jack.

"We won't know until we start running through the tapes, but even then, Agen Barrett, only mentioned the Charlies." Jay gave Daniel and apologetic look. "We don't know if we'll find anything regarding Cassie."

Daniel just shrugged. "It's better than doing nothing. I can't concentrate on work right now."

"How's the Doc?" Jack asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"Not good, Jack. I think she's working too hard, but she keeps saying she needs to feel useful to somebody." He quickly swiped at his eyes, wiping the tears away. "She's useful to me. And what about the baby?"

Jack didn't know quite what to say, both Daniel and Janet were hurting, missing their daughter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Daniel stood outside the infirmary door wondering what he was going to say to his wife in hopes of convincing her to go home. In the past two weeks they'd barely seen each other, much less talked to each other. He felt like they were falling apart, losing touch. The were both playing the blame game, blaming themselves for what had happened. The Clarks had to be feeling the same, at least towards him. If Cassie hadn't been at the concert, both teens would be safe at home. To that extent, he'd been avoiding them as much as was possible.

They would get them back, they had to.

He entered the infirmary and watched silently as his wife bustled around SG-9, stitching wounds and setting bones. There were nurses and two other doctors under her to take care of these things, but he knew why she was doing it.

As soon as Janet pulled off her gloves and threw them away, he stepped forward and pulled her toward her office. Once he'd sat her down and she'd relaxed for a moment, he spoke.

"We need to go home, Jan. You're not going to be of any help to Cassie if you're exhausted when we get her back. Besides, Cassie will be devastated if something happens to our baby."

He knew he was being underhanded, but using Cassie was the only way to get through to her. He couldn't convince her to rest for the sake of the baby, she'd been almost ignoring the pregnancy, except when he forced her to take her vitamins. Doctors really were the worst patients.

"Please, Janet?" He pulled out all the stops, and did the one thing he knew she couldn't resist; he gave her what Jack had deemed "the puppy dog eyes."

She hated when he did that. He could get anything he wanted when he gave her that look.

"Fine!" she growled and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Thank you!" Daniel knew it sounded snappy, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to stop this downward spiral they were on.

* * *

_A/N: Again, thanks for reading and I'm soooooo sorry a week turned into 4 months. I don't have much more written out, mostly b/c we're in the process of buying our first house and I won't have much time once we're in b/c there's a ton of work to be done, but I'm really trying hard to move this along and get it out to you guys. I'm trying to cover more time in fewer chapters but am having major problems getting where I want to go. Again, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think??? If you have any questions of things you would like cleared up, i'd love to hear them, everything helps!!!_


End file.
